Ibiki's Little Angel
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: Morino Kaida's life through a series of oneshots. How does the daughter of Morino Ibiki and Morino Sakura turn out?
1. Chapter 1

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

Ibiki's Little Angel

by

The Rose and the Dagger

-

-

While the sun was shining the cool wind blew, heralding the oncoming change of season and putting people in their warmer clothes, the rain had yet to come in all its ferocity and so everyone was out enjoying the mild weather for as long as possible. Like so many other families in Konoha, Ibiki and Sakura were enjoying the antics of their child, sitting against a large oak tree near the river opposite the training grounds they were having a relaxed lunch, Ibiki legs stretched out before him, smiled down at his little angel as sitting on the ground between his hellcats legs she smiled and clapped her hands.

He watched, half awed and delighted as his little angel smiled and laughed, at eight months she was perfectly able to sit up and was now rocking on her bum, wiggling her nappy in delight making both him and Sakura laugh. Kaida definitely favoured her mother, her emerald eyes sparkled and her smile was beautiful, her hair was a dark strawberry colour, the wisps covering her head in little curls, Ibiki didn't think he was biased but there was no doubt that his little angel was truly beautiful, unlike other babies whose parents were obviously blind.

Sakura smiled at Ibiki, her eyes laughing at their daughter's antics as she blew spit bubbles, delighted at her own achievement. It was perfect, sitting out in the fresh air, enjoying the mild weather with her sexy husband and adorable daughter, she inwardly turned to mush, her life was good and she was very lucky. Unknowingly she sighed, drawing Ibiki's eyes from his little angel to his hellcat, the two most important people in his life. He was one very lucky bastard.

A passing cloud hid the sun, the warmth disappearing as Sakura shivered, smiling as while she put a cardigan on Kaida, Ibiki threw her jacket over her shoulders. Scooping her little girl up in her arms she rubbed noses and tweaked a curl, gaining a myriad of giggles as she jokingly scolded the baby.

"Naughty little girl not eating her dinner, huh, you'll be hungry later and try to scream the house down. Wait until we tell Baa-chan."

"She'll be fine."

Ibiki shook his head, while Sakura lifted up Kaida's top to blow a raspberry on her little tummy, making his little angel cry with laughter.

A low cough interrupted them, Ibiki narrowing his eyes as he made his way to stand up, cursing the young Chunnin who looked at him fearfully.

"I….I...forgive me but Morino –sama . . I mean Sakura-sama is needed at the hospital. It's an emergency."

Sakura and Ibiki looked at each other, while her maternity leave had finished last month she was only working part time, emergencies being one of her duties and unfortunately taking her from her family at odd times. But it was their life and neither Ibiki nor Sakura complained too much.

"I have to call into Headquarters, pick up some files. We'll see you at home."

Ibiki took his little angel from Sakura's arms as he gave her a kiss that made the young Chunnin cringe, with a kiss to her little girl Sakura said goodbye and poofed to the hospital. Ibiki raising an inquiring eyebrow sneered at the young Chunnin.

"You're still here?"

He chuckled as the kid turned and hightailed it away as fast as he could, leaving him and his little angel alone.

Smiling happily he looked into the laughing eyes of his little angel, finally getting a chance to hold her.

"It's just you and me little angel, until mommy's back and monopolises you."

After their month of separation from Kaida both Morino's were extremely protective and possessive of her, Hinata and Garra being the only two he was happy to leave her with – though it had only been twice, but as of late he was ok to leave his little angel with Keiko when she came to visit Sakura. But getting his little angel from his hellcat's hands was a crafty endeavour, quickly volunteering for nappy changes, feedings and getting up at night had given him excuses to take care of her and also to keep a hold of her. Now with Kaida eight months old they had seemed to reach an unspoken agreement, each sharing the little angel with the other, more at ease and secure in the knowledge that she would still be there when they woke up and that no one was after her, it worked…sort of, Ibiki still feeling like his hellcat was monopolising his little angel at times so he relished any time he could get.

Putting her on his hip he talked away to her as he picked up the baby bag, slinging it over his shoulder and picked up the rubbish, throwing it into a nearby trash can as he walked back into the village. Smiling at the little angel at his side he kissed her forehead, enjoying the gasps and uneasiness coming from passer bys as he walked down the street towards ANBU Headquarters.

Reaching Headquarters he strode in, satisfied with the wariness and fear he felt radiating off many of the ANBU, especially the Rookies as he entered, but he was quickly disheartened when Wren, Newt, Squirrel, Ox and Monkey came towards him. They still respected him, they wouldn't dare do anything else but these five in particular after helping him and his hellcat a few months ago, had suddenly got it into their heads that just because he was holding his little angel it meant that he wasn't as dangerous. Anko was another offender but then that woman had always loved riling him and skirting the edge, her relationship with the Uchiha seemed to surprisingly calm her down a bit; she wasn't jumping and scaring every man that came her way, only those she had to interrogate.

Twisting his face into a snarly sneer he barked out orders making them jump.

"Get the files on the new recruits and progress reports from the last two days."

His snarl and their wide eyed fear at his anger was ruined by the giggling that lifted up into the air, making everyone in the lobby stop and stare in disbelief. Closing his eyes, forgetting the semi public display Ibiki looked down at the giggling little angel in his arms, her chubby hands holding onto his leather trench coat as she bounced against his hip. His free hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose Ibiki sighed and cleared his features into a stern gaze as he peered down at his dark strawberry haired baby girl, his hand falling to point a gentle finger at her.

"We had this conversation angel. Don't giggle at daddy when he's giving out to the idiots, okay. You get grumpy and give them a mean look."

He rolled his eyes as she merely giggled rubbing her head against his chest and grabbed his finger trying to stick it in her mouth to chew. Smiling he gently took his hand away and digging into his pocket took out the plushie kunai toy, giving it to her with a loving.

"Chew on kunny angel, not daddy."

Ibiki had done the unthinkable; he had acted without thinking, talking to his little angel as if it was only himself and his hellcat in the room. Inwardly cursing he was surprised to see the looks of shock and fear coming from the group before him and with a quick glance from those behind them. Many were without their masks - the doors heavily guarded allowing all within the chance to relax but still do their duty – so their reactions were easy to spot and the stiff bodies and rigid backs of the masked ANBU roared out their reaction to someone like Ibiki.

He smirked, astounded at how his faux pas was having an even greater affect on them than most of his threats. A gleam stealing into his eye he chuckled, his smirk developing into a smile as there was a herald of sharp breaths followed by shivers.

"I'm going to have to bring you for a visit more often, amn't I angel."

He smiled at his cooing angel, delighted at her reactions and the affect she was having on his ANBU. Walking over to the reception he kept his face straight as the ANBU behind the desk stepped back, setting his little angel sitting on the top he kept one hand around her as he riffled through the files, deciding which he need to take with him. Absently he nodded and hmmed to his little angel's gibberish as she pulled at his jacket.

The ANBU watching in amazement as Kaida's face went read and grumpy, wincing they waited for her to cry and were flabbergasted when she actually seemed to narrow her eyes and huff. Their jaws dropped when one tiny chubby hand rose and with a loud smack hit Ibiki on the cheek, there wasn't a sound as Ibiki turned and raised an eyebrow at the little baby girl. More than one ANBU felt sick when Ibiki gave the beautiful little girl one of the scariest looks in his arsenal only to have the little baby girl explode into giggles.

It seemed the entire room sweat dropped, Ibiki kissing his little angel on the top of her hair in silent praise, only 8 months old and she already had his ANBU squirming.

A loud slam and string of curses rang through the hall as Anko furiously thundered into the lobby from the direction of the interrogation cells.

Ibiki turned on the purple haired woman, viciously hissing. "Shut up Mitarashi!"

Anko stopped in her tracks, Ibiki's command catching her off guard and puzzling her – he cursed just as much as her. A cute little coo caught her attention and looking around her Commander she spotted the tiniest and cutest Morino.

With a devilish smile she strode up to the desk, ignoring the fact that Ibiki scooped his daughter back into his arms and talked to the smiling baby.

"Daddy already training you?"

Her words made everyone shiver in fear, it was a thought they all dreaded.

"What's happening?"

Anko grumbled as she tweaked the plushie kunai toy in Kaida's hand. "As…idiot won't fu...talk."

Ibiki gave her a stern look, surprised that someone hadn't cracked under her attention; she was his second for a reason.

"Wait, you're talking about that guy from…."

"Yep." Anko's short reply was terse and annoyed.

Ibiki frowned, his mind going over the file, recalling the need for this guy to talk, he was caught, his little angel was in his arms but Konoha needed this information.

"I could use some help."

They could all see the frown on his face and it was Wren who stepped forward, thankful that she had known this man for years, saying.

"I could take Kaida for a few minutes . . . . . "

The darkening of Ibiki's face stopped her, his jaw clenched as he looked at her solidly for five minutes until he hissed.

"Ten minutes?"

Anko nodded; as did Wren who held out her arms a smile on her face, pushing her mask on top of her head so the little girl would recognise her.

Pulling back Ibiki warned. "No one else touches her, not a hair on her head is to be harmed, if she so much as whimpers you bring her to me."

Wren gave a sheepish smile, hiding her gulp as she took Kaida into her arms, the little girl reaching up to pull at a stray strand of hair and let out a ream of gibberish.

"Daddy will be back in ten minutes okay my little angel?"

Ibiki refused to speak in baby talk, treating his daughter as if she had sense, the smile and gibberish she produced making him smirk as he kissed her and with a stern look and warning to Wren, he turned and dragged Anko with him to the interrogation cells.

-

He glared at the man squirming in the chair before him, squirming but not talking. Leaning against the wall he could see Anko's annoyance in the clenching of her fist. Closing his eyes he leant back in the chair, for all appearances relaxing before he opened his eyes and he smiled at the blond.

"Maybe you can explain why . . . ."

The door to the room opened and Wren stuck in her head the angry cries that followed had Ibiki on his feet instantly. Wren, her mask on again, entered the room immediately giving Kaida to her Father.

"It's been twenty minutes, but she won't stop crying."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Wren was quick to defend herself as Ibiki snapped at her, plucking his daughter from Wren's grasp as she handed her over.

Forgetting everyone else in the room Ibiki sat back down and rocked his little angel, kissing her head and trying to calm her.

"What's wrong with my little angel? Were they at you? My poor little angel, its okay daddy's here."

The angry cries lessened but didn't stop, Kaida's face red and tears streaking her cheeks as Ibiki purred to her, resting her on his chest so she could listen to his heart beat.

"You know what mommy and daddy do to anyone who tries to harm you, don't you angel. We hunt them, scare, catch them, beat them, put exploding tags on them and feed them to alligators."

Kaida's cries had become whimpers, her breath catching as her emerald eyes watered, making Ibiki's chest constrict painfully at the sight. Anko and Wren watched amazed at the change in Ibiki, even as they shivered when he so easily spoke of what they had done, while the blond – strapped to the chair, had no other choice but to watch and realise another urban myth was true.

"I know what's wrong my little angel, mommy was right."

Ibiki smiled and gave his red faced angel a kiss as he motioned for Wren to give him the baby bag, opening it he pulled out a bottle and settling his little angel more comfortably he feed her, rubbing her cheek with his finger as he relaxed, enjoying the moment with his little angel.

"Let's not tell mommy she was right huh?"

Ibiki said softly to her, finishing the bottle Ibiki took it away and set it on the ground, the huge yawn that followed from Kaida making Anko and Wren 'Awww', Ibiki rolling his eyes at them.

Noticing the wide eyed shock of the blond he smirked and lifted his little angel back to his chest, rocking her slightly as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs.

"That's my little angel. You had a big day, the picnic and coming to Headquarters, surrounded by all these idiots I'd be annoyed too. That's my girl, go to sleep now."

He continued to talk away to her, his soothing words calming her as she snuggled into his chest, cuddling kunny. He smiled, watching her breathing deepening as her eyes closed and she totally relaxed against his chest, until she was fast asleep.

With a final smile at her, he looked up, wiping any trace of softness or niceness away as he narrowed his eyes and sneered at the white faced, trembling blond tied to the chair.

"What was I saying? . . . . . . Oh, yes." The predatory gleam was back, showing his teeth as he said.

"Maybe you can explain why we caught you in our restricted zone?"

A petrified squeak and the smell of urine followed as well as the information Ibiki required.

-

-

Walking back into the lobby, his sleeping little angel protectively cradled against his chest, Ibiki was greeted by a smiling Sakura. Bending down to give her a kiss, he swiftly but gently leaned his upper body away as she went to take his little angel from him.

"Best not to wake her, she only just fell asleep."

Sakura looked put out at his words, folding her arms as she explained. "It wasn't that serious, just one of the medic's over reacting, but better safe than sorry. How was your day, did you get the files you needed?"

Ibiki nodded towards the files on the reception desk and as Sakura went to collect them he turned and threatened silently, his eyes blazing, mouthing the words.

"_Not one fucking word."_

The ANBU present gulped as one, the killing intent directed at them from their Commander an effective threat and promise.

"I saw the most adorable outfit in that shop down from Ino's . . ."

"Where Hinata got the t-shirts?"Ibiki interrupted Sakura.

At her nod, he agreed. "Might as well have a look, we need to get a new kunny for her too, this one is nearly chewed to threads."

As the imposing and downright scary couple quickly waved goodbye and walked out of Headquarters with their baby daughter, the ANBU gave an audible sigh of relief and distress, Monkey summing it up well.

"Poor baby never stood a chance."

-

-

_Dia Duit,_

_Well now, this is the first of my snippets on Kaida's life. Each chapter will be a oneshot and encompass Kaida growing up. I hope you liked this chapter and the following – I have no time schedule but do need to write something for Tell Them._

_Thanks to kisukebenihime for keeping me company while I wrote it and helping me with the details._

_Please review and let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


	2. Chapter 2

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy_.

x-x

x-x

Groggy and disoriented she shook her head, raising her arm to swipe the hair from her face she stopped and blinked and tried again. With a groan she looked down and pulled at her hands.

Tied, and it wasn't an amateurish job either. Her hands weren't tied behind her back where she could have possibly wriggled them free or worked on the knots; instead they were individually tied to the back of the chair. Her legs spread and ankles tied to the legs of the chair. Professional and tight, a good job, which was bad for her.

Vaguely hearing footsteps approach her, she gave into the inevitable.

"I'm dead."

"He's going to kill me!"

Hanging her head she shook it as the person before her spoke. "I'd be more worried about what's going to happen to you now."

Looking up at her captor she gave him a condescending smile. "Look I'm sure your scary and a good Shinobi but frankly-"

"I am Yui Roka you little brat and whoever the hell you're afraid of doesn't matter to me, your life is in my hands now."

Tilting her head to the side the girl looked him over, a bit over six foot his skin was pale, eyes a mucky brown and hair a strange shade of orange brushing past his shoulders. His clothes were loose, too loose, sure weapons could be hidden and movement slightly easier but when they were loose enough that they kept sliding down his ass they were a hindrance in battle, same with the hair. So either he was an idiot or he was very good, sadly for her she had a feeling it was the former. It was so embarrassing to actually be caught. He was going to kill her.

With a sigh and an indulging look she quipped. "On a scale of one to ten I'd give you a four, maybe a five for enthusiasm and effort but really?" She waited for a response, Roka's face flushing in anger before she explained. "Okay, first off you shouldn't give your name unless it's so well-known, like the Kazekage's or the Hokage's and causes fear in itself, as an interrogator you should never show weakness. My Dad says it's the first rule of interrogation whether you're the victim or the abuser – never show weakness, especially anger. Plus you have no idea who I'm talking about so you really can't make a valid comparison and kami save me." At this she rolled her eyes. "You do not threaten your victim with death first off, seriously, you should give them incentive for spilling their secrets. Actually on second thoughts I give you three but it might have been a five with some other than me."

She gave him a small smile as if to be encouraging but sighed as he pulled forward a tray from the corner giving her time to look around the room, noting the exit and catching a glimpse of two Shinobi standing guard outside. With that she obviously tested her bounds eyes widening in disbelief as her so called interrogator spoke.

"No point in trying to escape girl. Your fifteen metres below ground and so far in Sound country no one will find you. So now you're going to tell me everything you know about the slave ring and who tipped you off.

Roka lifted a sheet of paper off the top of the tray to revel a surgical tray containing various instruments. Eyes cataloguing each one the girl shook her head in disappointment.

"That's wiped the smirk off your face huh little brat." Roka crowed with a smug laugh.

"Whatever about my face those seriously need to wiped clean." The girl looked at him in disgust. "How on earth do you interrogate someone when your equipment is filthy, its neglect and it shows you don't take your craft seriously. My father would tear the skin off your body for something so stupid."

Roka raised his eyebrows in confusion, mouth opening to question the girl only to close it with a snap when she ploughed on.

"And are those thumbscrews? They look archaic. . . . actually they look like the set Aunt Anko gave me to play with when I was five."

Roka looked back at the door catching the eye of one of the Shinobi posted as guards, equally confused and slightly disturbed. "You were given thumbscrews when you were five?"

The girl smiled, Roka unconsciously noting that she would be gorgeous when she grew up – which she probably wouldn't get a chance to.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't let me use them probably until I became a Genin." For once she acted like the young teenage she was, nearly bouncing in her seat despite her bindings as she spoke. "But it didn't really matter, Dad had told me so many stories and explained so much that I already knew how to use them, Mom was kinda miffed when she found out I used them on Anna but she was a bitch, she never left me alone."

"You used them before you were a Genin?" Roka swallowed a feeling of unease running down his back. There was something very wrong at the idea of this girl before him using thumbscrews and it didn't go down as bravado to delay an interrogation.

The girl smiled happily. "Well yeah, my favourite present was the doll Uncle Gaara gave me as a baby but the academy teachers wouldn't let me bring her to school anymore and Anna was horrible and she kept giving me grief about Mom and Dad. Like the academy teachers would let an eight year old advance so much just because I was a Morino, so I made her say sorry."

Roka nearly fell to the ground one word slamming through his brain, the quiet laughter that filled the cell making him sweat as he meet laughing emerald eyes.

"I was wondering if you knew or what, one of the first protocols is to find out the name of your prisoner. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have grown Shinobi run away from you because their afraid of your parents, it's why I took after Uncle Kakashi but considering you took it off I figured you knew?"

Tilting her head at her captor Kaida bit her lips to stop her laughter, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah guess you wouldn't have captured me if you knew I was Morino Kaida, huh?"

The curses coming from the two guards at the door didn't help Kaida keep the amusement from her face in the slightest. The taller of the two guards trotting off leaving Kaida to give Roka an understanding smile.

"They called you Angel; you team mates at all times called you Angel!"

"Well yeah, I'm my Dad's little Angel, so . . . " Kaida trailed off, sighing at the slack look of horror on the man's face. " And right about now you're going through all the different rumours and stories about what he's done, you shouldn't forget my Mom though-"

Roka nearly panicked at the worried looked of the young Konoha girl before him. "What! What is it?"

"My Mom, she's going to kill me!" Kaida nearly cried, her parents were going to kill her. "They're going to ground me and keep me off the mission rosters for months. It's bad enough Uncle Naruto watches my missions and my teammates waited a year to make sure I could handle the Chunnin exams and now they're adamant that we can't take the Jounin exams until I'm fourteen but they're never going to let me live this down or go on another mission without at least an ANBU!"

Roka nearly choked, hands grabbing the tray and pushing it to the side. "Your parents are going to kill you"? What the fuck are they going to do to us?

Kaida gave a sheepish grin. "Well it depends, hunt you down and feed you to crocodiles, take your limbs one by one and skin you alive – though that was apparently Mom on her own-

"Shut up! Shut up!" Roka screamed reduced to a mumbling idiot, his question rhetorical but the answer sent him haywire.

"Kami calm down." Kaida rolled her eyes.

"Calm down! I'm not the only one who was hysterical." Roka bit out, turning to look to the door for some guidance.

"I'm eleven I'm allowed to get hysterical at my parents anger, you're a grown Shinobi you have no excuse." Kaida scowled, cursing herself for not listening more to her Mom when she tried to teach her Chakra Scalpels or the fact that while her Chakra control was really good it wasn't good enough to have her Mom's inhuman strength. But she was stronger than many grown Shinobi.

Just as Kaida tensed her muscles to try and break the bonds Roka turned back to her.

"Eleven? But your . . . and your teammates . . . "

Kaida hung her head in exasperation. "My Dad is six foot freaking eight and Mom is tall too, is it so hard to reason I'd be taller than most my age."

"Yui!"

Both Roka and Kaida turned to see the guard returning.

"The slaves are being moved to the second base, Shiro says to evacuate, Konoha Shinobi were spotted about an hour ago, now that he knows why he's moving too."

"And the girl?"

The guard gave Roka a 'are you mad' glare. "Leave her here – alive!"

With the guards running off Kaida looked up at the sweating Roka with a small smile. "Are you just going to let them tell you what to do?"

"Shiro's my commander."

"Yeah but he's leaving you here till last, a distraction or a mislead, how do you know he's even telling the truth?"

"My brother wouldn't leave me to Morino Ibiki."

Kaida watched as Roka left the room returning in a matter of seconds with a pack, quickly putting the instruments on the tray into it, panicking and stumbling as he did so.

"You trust him to be where he's says he'll be? Wow I'm impressed; I thought for sure you were the sacrificial lamb."

Roka ignored her for favour of tying his pack, Kaida frowning, with a hopeful look she advised him. "You forgot your map, it fell out."

Roka dropped his pack and turned around Kaida widening her eyes in disbelief as she head him mutter "What's the route to Cee.", with his back turned Kaida using as much strength as she could with how she was tied pulled her legs and body to slam the chair down. Thankfully it broke the legs of the chair freeing the bottom of body and as Roka turned around in shock she put her weight on her hands and kicked up, kicking him sharply in the head and sending him head first against the metal tray.

"Ouch." Kaida winced at the sight of blood pouring from his head, the corner of the tray catching him on the head and knocking him unconscious. Hearing the pounding of footsteps coming back down the hall Kaida cursed and struggled to release her hands, the idiots having done a good job - her wrists and elbows were actually tied to the back of the chair.

"Angel?"

Colour draining from her face Kaida looked up at the impassive face of the man looking down at her from the doorway, this scaring her more than anything else as she couldn't tell what mood he was in. "Uh, hi Dad."

It only took the work of minutes but Kaida found herself above ground watching as ANBU took Roka away, her team mates glaring at her from behind her Dad, who looked down at her expectantly, her Aunt Anko back from maternity leave by his side.

"You allowed yourself to be captured."

Kaida stopped herself from biting her lip as she looked up at her Dad, his arms crossed as the muscle in his neck twitched.

"It was part of the plan. I was bait." Kaida announced, ignoring the angry looks her team mates gave her, her focus entirely on her Dad.

"Bait." The growl from her Dad had Kaida straighten her back, quickly launching into an explanation.

"Exactly, we were outside the borders of Sound investigating bandits. But it was actually a slave ring lead by Yui Shiro, Yui Roka's brother – the guy I knocked unconscious and captured."

"I had to untie your hands." Ibiki stated black eyes glowering.

"I had to lure him into a false sense of security, how else was I to knock him unconscious and find out everything."

"The base is empty; it doesn't do much good now."

Kaida smiled at her Dad. "True but I know where they're going; village Cee and Yui Roka will know the locations of the other bases, his brother is very attached to him. We now have leverage. The slave ring would explain the disappearance of civilians and Shinobi on the borders for the last few months.

"You've been going through my files again." Ibiki said, nodding at one of the ANBU who started to rig the base with explosions ensuring its uselessness. Looking around Ibiki finally turned to his daughter. "Next time tell one of us you're going to act as bait Angel, Gaara nearly levelled the Suna Council building when he heard, and we won't mention what your Mom did." The last he said in a mutter, Anko losing her cool to give the girl before her a wink and grin, following her Commander as he went to get the report off his ANBU.

Looking over her shoulder Anko whispered. "Do you believe her?"

Ibiki chuckled before raising an eyebrow at his second in command. "She may be one of Konoha's youngest Chunnin since the Third Shinobi War but I know when my Angel is lying through her fucking teeth."

"And you're going to let it slide?"

"Guess the tales are true." Ibiki folded his arms and grinned. "Third pregnancy and the brain does go."

Fuming Anko reached for a kunai only to stop at Ibiki's chuckle and follow his gaze to the sight of Kaida wincing as Seko and Juca looked down at her, berating her stupidity and giving out that she had let herself be captured, the girl's explanation not washing with her teammates.

"She has to explain it to her teammates, and Hellcat."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hope you enjoyed this I was writing Appointments (Ibiki/Sakura) and this kind of grew. Lol and so funny to me I had to write it. The interconnected one shots of this story aren't really going to follow a timeline but hop from age to age, whatever comes to me instead of trying to make to stream line._

_Hope you all enjoy and I can't wait to see what you thought. This chapter is for fiernynightangel- hope you're good._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	3. Chapter 3

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy_.

x-x

x-x

"She's only a baby." Sakura sighed arms folded across her chest as she leant against the kitchen counter facing Ibiki as he sliced an apple with a kunai, eating it segment by segment until it was gone.

"For Kami's sake she still falls asleep in the afternoon Ibiki!"

Ibiki watched as his Hellcat whirled to face the sink grabbing dishes whether clean or dirty and throwing them into the lukewarm water of the sink, soap and water splashing over her as she furiously scrubbed. The sound of cracking hitting Ibiki's ears even as Sakura held up the two pieces of ceramic from the soapy water, coming up behind her he pulled her against his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"I know Hellcat, but she is miserable."

Sakura dropped the broken plates into the sink and shook her hands dry, moving to hold Ibiki's arm as she leant back against him.

"I know, and I know she needs friends her own age." Sakura turned in Ibiki's arms to look up at him, biting her lip. "She's a baby compared to them, what if they tease her like the others, or they're parents drag them away from her, tell them to ignore her. They're so much bigger than her they could hurt her."

Ibiki nodded at his wife's concerns. "She's four and a half, nearly two years younger than the rest of the kids she would be with, but she's as cute as a fox, she-"

"I know!" Sakura pushed away Ibiki and walked into the living room glancing down the corridor where their little Angel was having a nap. "She needs a challenge; she's bored out of her mind, even if she's spending so much time at ANBU Headquarters."

"Of the two places it's much safer." Ibiki supplied hiding his grin as Sakura gave his a slanted look.

"I know she's safe at Headquarters, every ANBU is watching out for her and you're there. I can't say the same for that place."

Ibiki gave a chuckle. "And I thought I was reluctant."

"We can keep on teaching her, and so can her aunts and uncles. She already knows more than most."

"I've talked to Iruka Hellcat and I'm not throwing her to the wolves. She's only going for six months, basically the theory lessons. She can join you in Suna and also when we go visit Ko" Ibiki argued gently watching his Hellcat as she sank into the leather sofa and brought her knees up.

"Kids can be cruel Ibiki." Sakura murmured remembering all the teasing and bullying she had endured. "And it won't matter to them who she is; it will even make it worse if parents are afraid. Look at Naruto."

Ibiki ran his hand over his head readjusting his bandanna, taking the seat next to her looking her straight in the eye. "Hellcat, what will happen if anyone hurts Angel?"

"They wouldn't dare!" Sakura sat up straight emerald eyes blazing at the thought of someone touching her baby girl.

"Exactly." Ibiki grinned. "Unless they want to become my guests down in the interrogation unit."

"The intensive care unit is available." Sakura slumped down in the sofa, resting her head against Ibiki's shoulder. Angel was her little girl, she didn't like the idea of her being far away from her or in a situation either she or Ibiki couldn't control. Saying that – they had improved in the last four and a half years since she was born.

"Who is going with her?" Ibiki raised an eyebrow, Sakura shaking her head with a small smile. "I trust Iruka, really but I know you. So how many have you going with her."

"Squirrel and Newt." Ibiki admitted smirking at his Hellcat who gave him a playful slap on the chest.

"You couldn't have said that first. I was afraid you were going to send a rookie with her."

Ibiki sneered at the thought, his precious little Angel in the hands of a rookie, not a chance in hell.

"Angel is going to the Academy." Sakura sighed trying to convince herself.

"For part of the Academy year, we'll take her with us when we travel; teaching as we go and she'll join the kids her own age when they join."

Three weeks later Sakura sat in her office at the hospital, throwing files around as she searched for her last patient of the day, eager to go and meet Angel at the end of her first day of school. The morning had been tearful, clinging, worrisome, nerve racking and full of reluctance on Sakura's and Ibiki's part. The two parents standing outside the Academy dumbfounded as their little Angel and kissed them goodbye and ran off to her new teacher without even as much as a backward glance, never mind a wave goodbye.

While Ibiki was the master of keeping his emotions from his face Sakura had a feeling he was more affected by this than her. She had been relieved to see her daughter so happy, many of her concerns lessening, but Ibiki had stood rock still eyes fastened on his daughter's back until she was gone and stomping – if he would publicly show his annoyance- off.

A knock on the door and Sakura's frustrated cry to enter revealed a wary chunnin at the door.

"Firstly she is not harmed in anyway shape or form but-"

The Chunnin was slammed against the doorframe with at least one rib cracked as Sakura rushed past him the only thought on her mind her daughter. Reaching the door of the hospital she cursed herself and with the necessary hand signs disappeared in a whirl of leaves to arrive at the Academy doors.

Reaching for the door handle she met Ibiki's gaze as he appeared and opened the door.

"What the fuck happened."

"I don't know but the bastard that hurt her is dead."

"If she's hurt Iruka and that damned teacher will pay for it, and where the hell were your ANBU."

Ibiki clenched his fists and dreamt up horrors that would have every single ANBU shitting their pants for Squirrel and Newt. Arriving at Iruka's classroom he banged the door open making the occupants jump back and thundered. "What the hell is going on?"

"Your daughter is a menace!" Ibiki looked down at the woman before him who was glaring up at him. "Of all the irresponsible things, how-"

"Shut up." Ibiki growled down at the woman, stalking off to join his Hellcat who had pulled Angel onto her lap, Juca and Seko standing next to them alternating between watching his Angel and glaring at the kids on the other side of the classroom. The mother Ibiki had dismissed joining one of the girls.

Kneeling down before his little Angel Ibiki reached out and cupped her cheek, so small in his large hand and pushed a lock of dark burgundy hair from her face, biting his tongue at the anger and sulky look on her face and blazing emerald eyes so like Hellcat's.

"What happened Angel?"

Kaida looked at her Dad, happily secure in her Mom's arms she looked past him and around the room, finally looking at Juca and Seko next to her. The girls had been mean, called her names, said nasty things about her Mom and Dad and had tried to take Wednesday from her, tightening her hold on the doll, her favourite thing in the world apart from her parents Kaida for all her four and a half years made an extremely mature decision. She wanted to deal with the mean nasty girls herself.

Ibiki shared a look with Sakura as Angel slammed her lips in a straight line and looked at the ground.

"Angel?"

Ibiki ignored the mutterings that were growing behind him, waiting and waiting for his little Angel to speak; with a sigh he met Sakura's eyes, the worried mother nodding her head angrily. Taking a breath Ibiki narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, face hardening as he took Angel's chin in his hand and force her to look at him. His voice was hard and unyielding, the people behind him instantly shutting up and looking at him with horror as he spoke to the four and a half year old.

"You will tell me what happened Morino Kaida, now."

Kaida's lips quivered and her eyes watered but no tears fell. "They were mean to me."

Ibiki surged to his feet, Sakura beside him with Kaida in her arms, the furious mother trying to hand Kaida to Ibiki who was caught with taking his daughter and trying to restrain his wife to hear what the hell had happened. Catching the sidelong looks from the two boys Ibiki barked.

"Juca, Seko. Report."

Iruka nearly collapsed in amazement as the two trouble makers stood up straight and to attention as good as any ANBU reporting to Ibiki or the Hokage.

"Angel was out in the yard during morning break when Anna, Chihiro and Miyu went over to her and started teasing her about being a baby and that she was such a baby she had to carry her doll with her. Angel's teacher shooed them away when she saw them but she didn't hear them."

Seko reported looking at his hero with pride as Juca continued.

"At lunch they went over to her again, saying bad things about you and Sakura-sensei, things their parents had told them. They pushed her around and when Angel tried to leave Anna pushed her to the ground-"

"That girl is a little madam who deserves a good whipping for what she did to my poor Anna, she shouldn't be in the Academy dangerous little-"

Ibiki blinked and shrugged his shoulders at Iruka who was shaking his head in defeat as he looked at Sakura, the pink haired woman standing over the unconscious form of Anna's mother – the woman had not only called her daughter a menace, interrupted Juca but dared say her girl need to be whipped and was dangerous. Chest heaving Sakura clenched and unclenched her fist looking up at the mothers of the other two girls.

"Do not talk about my daughter like that."

Catching the sharp cut on the face of one girl Sakura noted that it wasn't too bad and went back to Ibiki taking Angel from his arms and ordering the two boys next to her.

"What else happened."

"We went to help Angel, and the other girls kept pushing her back on the ground as she tried to get up, Anna tried to take the doll off her and . .well . ." Juca stammered and scratched his arm, poking Seko to continue the tale. With a grin Seko told them.

"Angel released the blade and slashed Anna on the face-"

"Enough." Ibiki held up his hand, turning his head to the two mothers as they helped the other up as she moaned, raising an eyebrow at his hellcat.

"I pulled back; I'd have killed the bi-nasty thing otherwise." Sakura muttered, correcting her language in front of Angel and rolling her eyes as the bitch began to give out. Ibiki's commanding voice stopping her in her tracks.

"Your eight year old daughter – eight years old – and her friends bullied a four year old." Ibiki stepped forward to look at the women, a nasty sneer covering his face as he looked down at them, voice as cold as ice and he inwardly filled with satisfaction as they suddenly and finally realised who they were dealing with. "A four year on her first day at the Academy and your eight year olds attacked her. Your daughters need a whipping, your daughters are the little monsters and your daughters should not be at the Academy."

"Our daughters are bloodied and bruised-"One of the mothers stuttered and stammered trailing off as Ibiki's black gaze bore into her, raging emerald hitting her from behind him.

"Hummm that's was us." Juca stepped to the side with his hand raised, a sheepish but proud grin on his face.

"No way were we going to let them hurt Angel." Seko pronounced hands crossed over his small chest. "Angel got Anna with the blade but the rest was us."

Ibiki looked over the boys from top to toe, taking in their determination and proud stance, a small upturn of his lips making the two boys beam with joy.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." Sakura sneered at the mothers, casting the three eight year olds cold hard stares that made them back against their mothers, a dark stain spreading on the skirts of Anna as Ibiki growled when he passed her.

"I'll deal with them." Iruka nodded to the family giving the girls disappointed looks, Anna's mother making a nuisance of herself again as she scorned. "And what about the boys punishments and the girl's?"

Iruka frowned at her. "Angel was defending herself from your daughter and her friends she's not going to be punished."

The woman sniffed. "And the two hooligans?"

"Will spend they're afternoons in ANBU headquarters under my supervision." Ibiki growled, the two boys momentarily paling but following Sakura as she beckoned them out into the corridor with her. The mothers nodding while Iruka looked horrified.

"But that's. . . Ibiki that's way too harsh!"

Ibiki said nothing closing the door behind him and walking down the corridor to meet Sakura, taking Angel from her hands as the little girl cuddled into his arms. Rounding a corner Newt and Squirrel appeared by the groups side, Squirrel cocking his head to the side at the sight of the crestfallen boys, with a nod from Ibiki and a smile from Sakura he ruffled they're hair.

"We'll teach you some new tricks, lock picking is always handy."

The smiles on Juca and Seko's faces were priceless, Ibiki smirking and Sakura smiling at their happiness, not to mention protectiveness of their little Angel.

"Forget what I said, don't interfere only if it's a spar and a teacher is around." Ibiki addressed Newt, the green hair woman nodding happily. She and Squirrel had hoped from the roof when they saw what was happening but the sight of Ibiki's hero-worshippers and the gleam in Angel's eyes had stayed their hands.

"So she's going back." Sakura questioned Ibiki as Angel straightened up, pushing her hair back and tightening her hold on Wednesday.

"I can take of myself." Angel pouted looking her Mom and Dad straight in the eyes. "And Newt and Squirrel are here, and I got Juca and Seko, they won't let anyone hurt me. I liked it, I want to come back!"

Angel gave her parents a cross look, daring them to say no or laugh at her and when they finally agreed after looking at each other for a few minutes Angel smiled.

She still had to deal with those nasty girls as well.

-x

X-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Okay so I'm going with the idea that the kids start the Academy at six and leave at twelve and while Kaida could advance quickly her parents want her to enjoy her childhood. I am switching the names Kaida/Angel you know who I'm talking about so I don't think it matters too much._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to see what you think._

_Lots of love, _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	4. Chapter 4

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

She crouched low to the ground using the shadows to hide her form travelling along the side of the building eyes at all times on the lookout positions and the patrolling units at the edge of the base. Finally getting to the grey weather worn building she moved the door open a bare inch and taking a collapsible rod from her jacket pocket she opened it up and attached the small circular mirror, with a quick check around her she carefully fed the mirror through the gap in the door and checked the inside corridor catching sight of a trip wire and a stone so obviously out of place it could be a Genjutsu trigger.

_If your enemy is good they'll know your there the minute you use Chakra , maybe even before, always assume there is Chakra sensor present so you need to use other methods, and many times Shinobi are so used to using Chakra they forget the other ways that can be used to infiltrate and gather information._

With her Dad's words in mind Kaida took apart the mirror and rod securing it back in place in her jacket, this time taking out a long snip and wire loop. Moving to lie on her stomach she scanned the area again before reaching out and cutting the wire, in the blink of an eye she was up, snip and wire loop hidden and through the door, closing it softly behind her and sidestepping the Genjutsu trigger and skirting down the corridor. Rounding a corner Kaida backpedalled holding her breath as she listened to the footsteps of the Shinobi down the corridor, inwardly sighing when they made no move to come towards her. Cursing the two idiots she called teammates Kaida looked around for any other possible way to get down the corridor, with a smile she spied the large pipes that ran the length of the ceiling disappearing down the corridor she needed to go. Nowhere near enough room for a full grown Shinobi or Kunoichi to use let alone a Chunnin unless they were very petite and no Genin should be caught dead in the base. It would be a tight squeeze but she'd fit. It was annoying when she compared it to the girls her own age but at this moment Kaida was thankful that she was still flat chested. With skill her Uncles and Aunts had drilled into her, never mind her parents Kaida ran at the opposite wall, one foot giving her leverage against the wall to go higher than she would have been able to without Chakra and grabbed the pipe swinging her body up.

It was an extremely tight squeeze Kaida released a breath, counting back to regulate her breathing and sucked in her stomach, grateful that she had worn no buckles and that her pouch was fabric and held to her side. She had no room to wiggle and was forced to drag herself forward using her hands, slowly and as quietly as possible she pulled herself forward stopping every time a Shinobi or Kunoichi came near her. The mask she wore was holding back her hair and helping to muffle the sound of her breathing as well as preventing the sweat on her forehead from dropping down onto the floor and giving away her position.

Reaching the point where she was just under the Shinobi posted as Guards Kaida stilled waiting for them to talk or make a noise that would hide the sound of her clothes as she moved, as one coughed and the other began to speak she moved forward only to stop when their words drifted up to her.

"Those leaf woke up."

"Anything from them?"

"Nothing, even when we explained what we intended to do, bastards smirked. But we gotta wait for Teicho."

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, a new voice joining. "Anything?"

"No Chakra signatures, no nothing and the bastards haven't spoke."

"Keep a look out, Teicho should be here soon. Get those bastards to talk."

With a grimace Kaida reached back, ignoring the wretch in her shoulder as she managed to open her pouch and take out a small vial, using her teeth she pulled the cork tipping the vial and letting it fall to hit the floor with a splash. The Shinobi barely had time to catch what was going, the liquid hitting the ground grabbed their attention vaporising and diffusing into the air instantly knocking them out. Re-corking the vial Kaida slid out from the pipe and dropped to the floor without a sound. Fishing through the unconscious Shinobi's pockets she found the keys and tried the lock a few times before finding the successful one, ignoring the fact that there was no trigger's or Chakra traps (it was shoddy work but in her favour) she entered the door.

Orange and black hair was distinguishable as light flooded the cell from behind her, her two teammates trussed up like turkeys glaring up at her with narrowed eyes and sneers.

"Keep trying maybe you'll pull off Dad's glare before you die."

Stepping forward Juca and Seko widened their eyes at the sight of their female teammate, her teasing words falling to the side as they watched her enter the room closing the door behind her leaving only the smallest bit open.

"What the hell are you doing here Angel; you should be back in Konoha!"

Kaida rolled her eyes reaching down to unite Seko, pulling out her snip and trying to find the tiny gap in the Chakra restraints that could be cut. "Saving your asses you fucking idiots, what the hell do you think?"

"Don't curse."

Glaring at both young men Kaida bit her tongue jerking roughly on the restraints making Seko wince as she cut them and moved to Juca, hissing. "You are two of the most moronic idiots in existence. Flea brained, hormonal fools without an iota of sense ruled by your cocks, any damn sense flooding in the presence of vapid, big breasted blondes and free beer."

Juca pulled in a breath as Kaida pulled skin off his wrist cringing as the masked girl berated them, Seko sharing a commiserating with him. Heads rocking forward as she smacked them on the back of the heads.

"Only you two numbskulls would fall for such a see through seduction, throw a pair of big breasts, wide eyes, pouty lips and blonde hair in your line of sight and your worse than the Sanin Jiraiya. _Oh what muscles you must work out an awful lot, oh look my breasts are so big._ You are idiots!"

Standing up Juca and Seko stretched their limbs, the orange haired Juca opening the door to check the coast was clear and raised an eyebrow at the three downed Shinobi in front of the door.

"Let's not forget the time you got captured huh Angel, out of the onsen and just dressed." Seko looked down at the masked girl, taking a step back as she clenched her fists by her sides and levelled a deadly glare at him.

"I was eleven; you are nineteen and didn't even think to check the beer for drugs. All either of you had on your mind was sex."

Both young men cringed at the idea of their young teammate talking and knowing about sex.

"Angel this is not the time, we have to get out of here before those wake up."

Kaida folded her arms across her chest. "They'll be out for another five minutes, the next passing patrol is in fifteen but if we continue down the corridor we'll meet a ventilation shaft that will take us to the edge of the base, its checked every half an hour but they keep it open for emergency routes."

"You were looking at Morino-sama's files again." Juca whispered the door now wide open as he walked out scouting the corridor and quickly beckoning them forward.

"And if I hadn't you still be in that cell you imbeciles, and just because I looked in Dad's files does not mean I came in here blind, I waited and double checked his information." She hissed at them crouching down in a shadow when they reached the ventilation shaft and Seko stood on Juca's back to remove the screws and take off the grate.

"Was it right?" Seko whispered as he pocketed the screws and handed the grate down to Juca.

"They filled up the north entrance and triggered the east to a rockslide; there are twice as many Shinobi as Dad's files had."

Seko climbed into the shaft, Juca following with the grate and held out his hands for Kaida who was pulled up and into the shaft last as she could manoeuvre the grate around her, taking a tube of glue she took the now broken screws from Seko gluing the heads back to where they would be seen on the grate and lay glue on the edges and middle so that it would hold to the wall. Holding it in place she counted to ten and experimentally loosened her grip, taking back her hands and giving the grate a gentle test to see if it would hold, satisfied she turned and followed Seko as he lead them through the shafts, telling him left or right when they came to a parting in the shaft.

Exactly fifty seconds from the time the Shinobi on guard were to wake alarms went off, the three speeding up their crawling through the ventilation shaft. Kaida's angry whispers about their idiocy, tomfoolery, stupidity and perverseness' filling the time it took for them to reach the outside.

Juca caught Seko just before he opened the grate. "Traps."

"I removed them you idiots." Kaida hissed up at them pushing at Juca's back for him to move up, a rumbling sound coming from in front of her making her spit out. "If you fart on top of me I will castrate you Juca, I will tear your testes from your sac and cut your penis into small bits with a dull kunai.

Juca stilled in terror, Seko doing the same before him. Their female team mate was beyond pissed off, she was furious and even if she didn't have the same love of medicine as her Mom she was more than able to carry out her threat and following in her Dad's footsteps (and Mom's) making it as painful as possible.

Clenching his ass cheeks together Juca hissed at Seko to hurry up climbing out of the shaft with relief as he stepped away from his furious teammate and relaxed his ass cheeks, sheepishly scratching his neck as she passed him sneering.

Following her through an outcrop of rock, they kept a look out, grunting as the wind was knocked out of them by their packs hitting them straight into the stomach, Kaida pulling hers onto her shoulders and turning on her heel away from them. Exchanging a nervous glance the young men slung their packs over their shoulders and trotted after their irate teammate.

"Angel what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Kaida rounded on the men, forced to look up at them, face flushing in her anger but hidden behind her mask. "No mission is complete until we are in Konoha and you stupid, Neanderthals got caught! Two whores piling you with beer! Idiots. Stupid, blind, assholes."

"Don't curse Angel."

Juca and Seko barely dodge the thrown fists stepping back out of range. Kiada didn't have her Mom's inhuman strength but she could and would knock them out breaking bones with one punch. With muttered curses Kaida turned and headed off in the direction of Konoha ignoring her teammates and glaring at them frostily when they tried to speak to her.

The journey home was full of tension the young men unsure as to why their female teammate was so angry with them and on top of that was ignoring them completely, something that had never happened. After many hours they arrived in Konoha just as the sun was setting, nearly thirteen hours behind schedule a relieved Chunnin running off to tell the Hokage, with a quick detour by ANBU HQ to tell Morino Ibiki.

Standing in front of her Uncle Kaida's answers were clipped and to the point, the Hokage recognising the simmering anger better than anyone and quickly obtaining the team's report released them, informing them that Morino Ibiki was awaiting their report as well. When Kaida had joined her Genin team her parents had insisted that she either visit her Dad or her Mom after reporting to the Hokage so that they check that she was alright and to hear about the mission while it was still fresh in her mind.

With Juca and Seko as her teammates it had of course been Ibiki they would go report to, the sixteen year olds still in awe of their childhood hero and doing their best to follow in his footsteps. This was as good as any training they did, Ibiki listening to their reports and going step by step through the mission pointing out flaws and other ways they could have handled it, never mind that their sensei had already advised them but Ibiki's advice was listened to as if it was the word of Kami. The torturer and interrogator seeing more sides to each scenario than a octagon and explaining ways to deal with these scenarios without Chakra that fascinated each member of the team.

Walking through ANBU HQ Kaida continued to ignore her teammates, Seko and Juca gaining sympathetic glances from ANBU members as they went to report to Ibiki, thirteen hours late. The worried and now angry Father standing at his door with his arms folded waiting for them. Listening to their report Ibiki nodded at certain points raising an eyebrow as Seko informed him that on their return he and Juca had been captured, taking in Kaida's stony silence he raised an eyebrow, no mention of how the young men had been captured, his little Angel getting angrier and angrier.

"What happened?" Ibiki quizzed looking at his daughter before glaring at her teammates, minutes passed by and suddenly Kaida exploded sneering at her teammates as she spat.

"Big boobs, blonde hair and free beer."

Turning on her heel she grabbed the door ignoring her Dad's questions, slamming it closed as she left Ibiki's office only to barrel into Anko and Wren.

"Angel you okay?"

"Boys are idiots!"

Watching the irate girl leaved Wren turned to Anko. "You don't think?"

The door to Ibiki's office opened Juca and Seko running out calling for Angel to wait up, the young girl sending them a look that would have melted an iceberg. "You can go to hell you bastards!"

Anko laughed and clapped Wren on the back. "First crush."

Wren hung her head a headache quickly developing. "Shit."

x-x

_x-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_In case you don't remember, Juca and Seko are six years older that Kaida, so in this chapter she is thirteen. Hope you liked it and I can't wait to see what you think._

_Lots of love, _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


	5. Chapter 5

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy. _

_x-x_

_x-x_

_x-x_

"Are we in time?"

Tall, handsome and fit the two Shinobi drew many admiring glances as they stood next to their Commander, only a couple of inches below his height as they greeted him with a question. Next to Ibiki Sakura smiled leaning against her husband answering the men's question.

"No they haven't arrived yet."

Looking out past the large gates of Konoha Juca and Seko gave a relieved sigh, Ibiki looking over his wife's head. "How did the mission go?"

"Routine, no interruptions though the bad weather delayed us." Seko answered. "We'll sort out the report tonight."

The last was said tentatively for Ibiki demanded reports as promptly as possible and to Tsunade's and Naruto's chagrin had always gotten them in time and filed away quickly. But with an understanding nod the intimidating man looked out the gates again, a small smirk on his face as he noted the hastily clothing change the men had undergone, they had literally only just returned from their mission.

"The year flew so quick, bet Angel will have a whole arsenal of new Jutsu's." Juca laughed, Seko agreeing with him to the Ibiki's and Sakura's amusement, nearly repeating the conversation they had had the eve before word for word.

A loud piercing whistle filled the air, causing the four to look up and break into smiles at the sight of Angel waving at them a few hundred metres from the gate, Temari by her side laughing at the girl who nudged her. In no time at all the duo were at the gates, the girl in her parents arm hugging them to distraction.

Watching her niece greet her parents Temari smiled happily at the shocked looks on Angel's teammates faces as she turned to greet them, a year's worth of lessons, advice and growing up making the young woman smile at them before giving them a sedate hug, the husky tone in her voice passing off to her father as emotion but the raised eye brow she received from Sakura spoke volumes. As did the hidden smile.

"Juca, Seko I missed you so much. How is ANBU treating you?"

Juca and Seko were floored, exchanging a look of disbelief as their Angel reached just below their chins, easily near six foot now but sadly that was not the extent of what was causing their shock as the young woman gave them a hug, one after the other.

A supple and curvaceous body was moulded to theirs, breasts pressing tightly against chests and a glance down to look into a mask less face, revealed those bountiful appendages to be visible just under her chin. None could remember Kaida's face being so beautiful, her smile stunning them senseless as returning the hug they felt the curves beneath their hands, the small waist hiding strong muscles that flared into enticing hips. Emerald eyes, seemingly larger and cat like sparkled, burgundy locks lifting in the breeze, a light laugh filling the air.

"I have so much to tell you about Suna, and you have got to tell me about ANBU!"

Temari nearly doubled over in laughter as the young men gulped, blushes stealing over their cheeks, a dazed look evident as their Angel kept their attention, stepping back to talk to her parents as a look of pain replaced the dazed one as Juca and Seko caught the looks Kaida was receiving from passer-bys, a low growl rumbling from them as they caught the eyes of any male passer-by who kept more than a fleeting glance on their teammate.

Over the head of his wife and daughter Ibiki caught sight of what had his two most promising and talented ANBU acting so out of character. Narrowing his eyes he added his sneer to their growls and sent many scurrying away, only to look down and face his Hellcat's disapproving eyes.

"Did the packages come from Suna Mom?"

Ibiki looked down at his daughter raising an eyebrow in question and laughed. "Packages Angel? We got crates, all the stuff is in your room."

Sakura smiled marvelling at the change in her daughter. "I saw some beautiful clothes and weapons.

"I have a load of presents but you and aunt Temari have to help me pick out my dress for the party tonight."

Usually Ibiki, and Juca and Seko tuned out when either Sakura or Kaida started talking about potential outfits but when Kaida began to describe the options she had for her welcome home party the men came to full attention.

The little black dress that showed her back, the red Chinese style dress that was slit up her legs, the halter neck dress – that Temari stated tastefully showed her cleavage. On and on it went. Ibiki narrowing his eyes as his extremely protective Fatherly instincts came into play. Juca and Seko getting angrier and angrier hearing how much of her curves would be on display for an entirely different reason and the two women thought it was perfectly natural and acceptable.

Hanging back Ibiki turned to the two young men, his teeth grinding painfully as he growled. "No one is to get within three feet of her."

Perverts would be out in strength, all over her and it made Juca and Seko see red. Any attention their not so little and childlike teammate would receive made them irrational.

"They won't touch her."

Juca nodded at Seko's words viciously adding. "They are dead."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry about the delay in everything but time kinda out of hand. I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to see what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	6. Chapter 6

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

x-x

Ibiki groaned as his head pounded and stomached lurched from what could only be a concussion. Reputation and skills be damned he was only human and while it was humiliating to have been captured there had been no humanly possible way to escape the rock slide that had led to his capture.

In those few moments of disorientation Ibiki remembered the rock slide, logically realised that waking up in a different area altogether meant he had been knocked unconscious, the headache and nausea meant a concussion but the voices around him brought a terrifying realisation to mind. Surging to his feet he swayed, his vision overlapped with black spots as he tried to roar, pain bringing it to a subdued bark.

"Angel! . . .where is Angel?"

"Morino-sama."

"Commander."

"Ibiki!"

Shaking his head Ibiki pulled at his hands tied behind his back to the wall, his feet shackled to the ground. _How the hell had he missed this? _Leaning against the wall for support Ibiki looked at Juca and Seko who were secured as he was across from him, taking in their dishevelled clothing, bootless feet, gloveless hands he looked down and saw he was in the same predicament. All their weapons had been taken and any extra clothing not needed leaving them in only pants and standard ANBU sleeveless shirts.

Wincing at the pain in his head Ibiki had an extremely rare thought at the realisation that of how long it had taken him to notice. _I'm getting too old for this_. Which was quickly followed by _Fuck that_.

"Where is Angel?"

Juca sighed, thankful their Commander had come to and seemed to be assessing the situation, and a tiny part of him grateful that the large man had ignored the use of his name, just as he was stoutly ignoring the two fuckers at the other end of the door who were roaring for him to quiet down. With a growl that made the hair on the back of Juca's and Seko's neck stand Ibiki snarled at the two assholes.

"Even if I couldn't see or hear you I could smell you mother fuckers and unless you're going to tell me where my daughter is shut the fuck up or I will make your deaths twice as miserable."

Looking over at Juca and Seko he breathed through the pain, the roaring pain reducing to a dull ache, tilting his head at them.

"It took half an hour to reach here from the rock slide site; travelling south east they were quick to inject us with a paralytic solution before digging us out."

"Finally wearing off." Juca added with relief.

"We've been here for eight/ten minutes, they separated Angel from us when we got here." Seeing the anger rise in Ibiki Seko quickly added. "She's fine; she can take care of herself. You know that."

Ibiki knew it, hell they all knew it. His Little Angel had not only come back from Suna, taller, prettier and more grown up – evident from all the damn fucking perverts that followed her around but also deadlier. Ibiki had been torn between anger and pride when he found out that Garra had let Kaida train with and complete a few missions with his ANBU, not to mention the uproar when he found out Temari and Rizzo had taught her to use her feminine wiles.

But this was a different story.

"Any idea who they are?"

Gulping Juca nodded at Seko, who nodded back, then Juca shook his head and Seko raised his eyebrows leaning back to shake his head, then Juca frowned trying to cross his hands and Seko snorted scowling.

"Enough!"

Both men gulped and with years of practice and conspiracy to get out of trouble spoke at once. "Slavers, sex ring slavers."

The responding roar that followed had the two guards opening the door to investigate.

Weapon less, bootless, chained to a wall and suffering a concussion Morino Ibiki was still one scary fucker, the two guards that entered the room warily watching him. The woman that followed was tall, perhaps the same height as his daughter although a few years older and in the back of his mind Ibiki smirked in surprise and slight dismay – there went his statistic that ninety percent of Shinobi gangs were male lead, this woman made it a solid eighty.

Before Ibiki would simply notice that the woman had dyed blonde hair, a skinny build and whore like makeup, but after all the years with Sakura and therefore being inflicted with Yamanaka Ino and other style conscious women it was inevitable that he would now note the bad dye job, starving frame of a diet gone too far and with it extra facial hair that needed the thick hooker like make up.

"What's all the racket?"

"Where is Angel?"

The blonde snorted in the face of Ibiki's anger, secure in her superiority. "Is that her name? She's keeping my boys company, but don't worry your head over it, we'll be moving soon." With a nod to the two men she left the room, Ibiki's furious gaze following her as she waved her hand and two large dark skinned men walked in, his little Angel held up by her arms between them struggling to put her weight on her feet.

"Angel!"

Ibiki called her as he tried to stand up with his own strength, catching Juca and Seko doing the same thing as they protested her handling by the dark skinned men. "Angel are you okay, did they hurt you?"

Like them she was only dressed in a sleeveless top and pants, burgundy hair falling in waves down her back with a few sections barely hanging on to the plait she had put in this morning. Emerald eyes filled with relief as she saw her teammates and Dad, shock filling her at the unusual lack of strength from her Dad, sighing with relief as she caught the trembling start from his knees down and not the muscle. "Dad, I'm fine! Are all of you okay?"

With responses in the positive the Shinobi began to feel more secure, the little conversation giving time for the drug to wear off more and more until the woman re-entered the room.

"Bring the girl, the auction is about to start."

Kaida turned to the woman with wide eyes paling as saw the smirk on her face and the horror rising on her Dad's face. "Auction what auction . . . . . . " Then it clicked. "No . . . No, No!"

"You bastards let her go!

"Fuck, Angel!"

Juca and Seko roared barely standing as they used the wall for support, Ibiki pulling on his chains his face getting darker and darker. Rolling her eyes at girl's struggles the blonde nodded to a man behind her, nearly as tall as Ibiki he strode forward and pulling a baton from a loop on his pants reached Ibiki and with a heavy hand hit him on the head.

It was the point of impact for his previous head injury and Ibiki dropped like a sack of potatoes with the pain, black taking over his vision as he breathed harshly, his vision clearing within moments – never had he been more thankful for the metal plate in his head than he was now- he saw his Little Angel struggling anew to get to him, her mouth forming the word Dad over and over again, Seko and Juca scowling and shouting, calling the men holding them captive cowards, words filtering through his ears like static. But they cleared when the blonde stepped forward and pulled up Kaida's chin, looking her in the eye.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way; your old man looks like he can take a fair beating."

"Okay, okay I'll be good." Kaida pleaded instantly sagging in the men's hold and watching her Dad, with a tearful sob she looked up at the blonde woman. "Let me say goodbye, please! I promise I'll co-operate . . . with everything, just let me say goodbye." Tears fell down her cheeks, Seko and Juca's protests ignored, Kaida concentrating on not looking at her Dad as she let the sorrow fill her eyes.

"How long left with the drug?"

"Hers is wearing off but they should have a good ten minutes left."

Rolling her eyes the blonde nodded at the answer, looking over the men she had chained to the wall, barely able to stand, using the wall to keep them on their feet and in the case of the Father slumped down in pain despite the glare he was levelling at her.

"Fine."

Kaida gave a teary smile, stumbling against the men as they released her and taking a few steps fell against the woman who helped her up and gave her a push towards the men. Towards her Dad who she passed, towards Juca who she passed until she reached Seko and leaning towards him wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Seko's eyes flew wide open before he closed them and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Juca looked at his teammates in shock, anger and jealousy rousing deep within him as he wondered how long this had been going on and why they had never told him. Ibiki began to stand fists clenching until the knuckles turned white and blood began to flow, his eyes turning black as a loud rumbling growl roared up through his chest, all pain gone as he focused on one thing.

"Get the hell off my daughter you bastard!"

Face losing all traces of laughter at the shock and anger of the two men at the revelation of the relationship between the team the woman stepped forward, dragging the girl off the boy, stumbling as she did the girl kept to her promise, going with the woman without protest giving her teammates and Father one last look. The impending doom evident to the blonde and her men as she and her auction prize disappeared down the corridor, leaving the room the men made bets on who would kill who first, the door banging closed with a resounding thud, leaving Seko alone with Juca and Ibiki, all trace of the drug gone from their bodies.

"What the hell was that, how long have you tow been going behind my back!"

"What the fuck were you doing kissing my daughter!"

Coughing and making a pleading gesture at them at the same time Seko somehow managed to scowl at them, hands coming up to his mouth as he gasped and smiled hands opening to show a key to Juca and Ibiki. "Don't blame me for her escape plan."

Juca laughed as he held out his wrists to Seko, the small key easily fitting into the manacle and opening them, taking the key Juca got to work on his feet and making a move to release Seko stopped at Ibiki's command. "Release me first."

Quickly releasing Ibiki Juca was pulled back as Ibiki took the key and stood over Seko.

"How long have you been with my daughter and why should I not kill you!"

Seko gulped at the hardness in Ibiki's voice. "Juca, take out the guards this will only take a minute."

Juca looked from his teammate to his Commander, shrugging as he turned to do as ordered despite Seko's frown which fell when faced with an enraged Ibiki.

"I 'm not with Kaida! I've never touched her – not like that, as far as I know she's still a virgin! I had nothing to do with the kiss. Hell I was just as shocked!"

With a grunt Ibiki opened the manacles glaring at what had once been one of his best ANBU. "We'll see about that."

If Seko had been a lesser man he would have fainted but having hero worshipped and learnt so much from the man before him he nodded and followed Ibiki out the door to find Juca standing over three unconscious men, winking at Seko.

"Find Angel!"

Ibiki's order was easy to follow, running a hundred metres down a corridor and turning a corridor they found Kaida standing over the two dark skinned men who had dragged her into their cell and the blonde woman, all unconscious. Relieved that his Little Angel was unharmed Ibiki strode forward and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, quickly pushing her away and looking as her sternly.

"What the hell was that?"

Frowning Kaida looked behind her Dad to her teammates, her face lighting up. "Aunt Rizzo and Aunt Temari –"

Ibiki interrupted her. "So you and Seko aren't-"

"What, no!" Kaida protested, despite wishes to the contrary with either of her teammates, she knew her Dad would take her off the team if he had any inkling of her inner thoughts." He was just the easiest to reach and furthest away so that they couldn't see me give him the key."

Slightly mollified- but making a note to hurt Rizzo and Temari- Ibiki nodded, glaring at Juca and Seko as he ordered them to find their gear and weapons. They needed to get out and inform Konoha about this, without Intel it would be stupid to do anything other than tie up their prisoners and get back up.

"Dad, are you okay?"

Looking down at his Little Angel, his sixteen year old daughter, Ibiki felt a shiver run down his spine, how long before she came home with a boyfriend, or until she let one of those perverts that were chasing her kiss her, or worse touch her. He was going to kill Rizzo and Temari for making his Little Angel into a woman.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Major thanks to The Frisky Firelily for letting me use her idea, I hope you enjoyed the story and I can't wait to see what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


	7. Chapter 7

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

Sakura held her breath, eyes wide open in impending doom as she watched Kaida, three year old Kaida pick up the spider and hold it high in triumph.

"Pider!"

Popping it into her mouth Kaida smiled happily as she chewed and swallowed it, the look of absolute horror on Shino's face evident even from behind his dark glasses, paling even further as the three year old bent down and picking up a white furry moth crowed.

"Keep for 'ater."

Shoving it into her pocket the little girl ran over the courtyard to play with Akamaru, leaving an apologetic Sakura with a distraught Shino. The pink haired woman thanking Kami that they were visiting the Inuzuka compound and not the Aburame.

_X-x_

_x-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_Short but sweet my godson did this about a year ago when he was two and a half, it was cringe worthy and hilarious at the same time. Hoped you enjoyed. I have also updated my HidanxSaku fic, Tell Them I Was Still Alive When You Saw Me._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	8. Chapter 8

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

"So it's agreed?"

Anko smirked happily, the mischievous and downright deviant glint in her eyes replaced by love as she looked at Sasuke. "Yep it's agreed."

Striding over to his purple haired lover Sasuke bent down and took her mouth in a bruising kiss, lips, tongue and teeth, the tangy taste of blood wetting their tongues as they pulled apart. Hooking her arms around his neck Anko allowed Sasuke to lift her up and sit her on his lap on the large sofa giving the open doorway a rueful glance.

"Three years offering to babysit and the time they finally relent is the time we need to be alone."

Sasuke gave a light chuckle, gently biting Anko's neck and with a murmur that gave her goose bumps and fired her blood said. "Then you'll just have to be very very quiet."

Three days later Ibiki frowned as he looked over the notes in his office, Kaida happily working on knotted twine, unravelling knots and re-knotting them in the same particular order sitting in her chair in Ibiki's office. With a scowl at the clock Kaida frowned in concentration small fingers deftly opening another knot when the door opened with a knock.

"Damn!"

"Angel don't curse!" Sakura frowned at her daughter, raising her eyebrow at Ibiki.

"And don't curse at your Mom Angel." Ibiki told his Little Angel, surprised at the fact.

Lower lip jutting out the burgundy haired girl held up the twine with a huff. "But I'm not finished."

Gently reaching over Ibiki took it from her hands and placed it safely in the drawer of his desk. "You can finish it off later Angel." With a smile he held out her pink backpack that was slowly being turned black by his Little Angel and her black marker, much to Ino's horror and ANBU's amusement, helping her put it on he looked up at his Hellcat. "You haven't seen Anko around?

"No, but Sasuke didn't meet us for lunch so they probably met at the compound for lunch." Sakura replied taking Kaida's books in hand and putting them into her backpack, smiling down as Kaida looked up at her.

"They're getting married."

"What?"

Sakura repeated her husband's question with amazement. "Angel what did you say?"

Kaida adjusted her backpack on her shoulders and looked up at her parents with a patient look. "It's Wednesday, Aunt Anko and Uncle Saskay were getting married on Wednesday. Aunt Anko said tom never visited and she got a blue stick, then Uncle Saskay started choking but he was actually kissing her, but Aunt Anko choked cos he had his tongue in her throat."

Ibiki and Sakura looked at each other, grins starting to stretch their faces as their Little Angel continued.

"Uncle Saskay opened the oven happy that Aunt Anko couldn't cook and gave her a box that was hidden there and said he got ages ago but now she was stuck with him anyway. Aunt Anko hit him and they started choking each other again."

With a roll of her eyes Kaida then exclaimed. "For ages!" Then they were talking about dobes, idiots and warnings and ANBU and they wanted a secret so they'd go to office on Wednesday and get married."

Ibiki gave a barking laugh as Sakura clapped her hands together and beamed, lifting Kaida up into her arms and giving her a big hug. "And how did you hear all that Angel?"

With a wide smile knowing she wasn't in trouble Kaida giggled. "It was nap time."

"And you weren't napping Angel." Ibiki gruffed with a smile.

"I did." Kaida sat up straight in Sakura's arms. "Aunt Anko started making cat sounds and Uncle Saskay had to tell her to be vewry vewry qwuiet – but Bugs Bunny wasn't there so I donno and then I got tired and went back to bed."

The confusion on Kaida's face had Sakura hiding her face in her daughter's hair, shoulders shaking with laughter as Ibiki tried and failed to hide his smirk

Finally calming down Sakura looked at Ibiki over Kaida's head. With a shit eating grin Ibiki rubbed his hands together , the action sending his wife into laughter and his daughter into giggles, even she knew that look meant fun, lots of fun, even if she didn't get understand what they did or how.

Two days later Ibiki stood before the ANBU patrol teams, Anko at his side as he handed out the mission rosters, Sakura entering the room, that was no longer kept lock due to Ibiki's paranoia. It was too costly with Sakura breaking them down and no force on earth would keep Ibiki from letting his daughter be with him. Handing out medical appointments and check-ups to various ANBU she got to Ibiki's side, nodding at Sasuke sitting with his ANBU partner and frowning as she looked at the clip board she had in her hand.

"I need to schedule an appointment Anko; you missed your check up last week."

Without even a flicker the purple haired woman took her schedule from Ibiki and turned to Sakura. "Yeah sure I'll drop in in a few days and make one."

"You haven't had one in a few months Anko, we can make one now. Better yet I can do it now if you come to the hospital with me." Sakura offered helpfully with a smile, handing Ibiki the full roster to set up cover and duties.

Pulling her leather jacket more comfortably on her shoulders Anko gave a shrug. "I have an interrogation in twenty minutes –"

"I'll take care of that Anko, you go with Sakura." Ibiki stood up straight, dropping the rooster into his files as he graciously gave Anko time for her check-up, pretending to miss the look she cast over at Sasuke who was making his way over to them.

"I have the wrong roster."

Turning to Anko Sakura smiled. "It's no bother Anko, it won't take more than half an hour." Finishing her sentence just in time to watch Anko pale as Ibiki looked over Sasuke's schedule.

"It says Uchih- ah sorry that's your wife's roster."

The entire room went silent at Ibiki's words, the large man looking down at the pale Uchiha who's only visible reaction was the widening of his eyes as he darted them over to his wife who was opening and closing her mouth soundlessly.

"Congratulations by the way."

This time it was Sasuke who opened his mouth and closed it without a sound. Sakura giving the two a blinding smile. "We have your wedding present at home; you should come over to dinner. I want to hear all about the ceremony."

Anko winced at the false girly tone Sakura injected into her voice at the end, Ibiki giving her an evil smirk as he pulled his Hellcat back against her chest, this was payback. Sakura's smile widened even further. "I'll have to get Ino she'll be so disappointed when I tell her and will want to know everything!"

Anko gulped at the horror.

"And Naruto Hellcat." Ibiki added, Sasuke and Anko meeting each other's eyes. They were evil.

The surrounding ANBU were listening avidly, a few wishing for windows to check if the sky was still up and not falling with the news, but many were hiding smiles and secretly pleased at the way their Commander and wife were treating the newlyweds – even if it was hypocritical, it was so much fun, evil fun.

Turning to Anko Sakura gave her a stern look. "You know eggs and raw fish aren't the best thing to be eating for lunch."

Anko looked at Sakura in confusion _– eggs and raw fish_- oh Kami, Anko's face paled even further as realisation hit her, Sasuke stepping to her side and placing a hand on her elbow as the vibrant and loud woman uncharacteristically stuttered.

"You . . . you . . . you know . . . know . . . you know. You Know!"

"You really should get that check-up, you must be sick if you're stuttering." Ibiki smiled gently at the two, remembering the awe he had felt during Sakura's pregnancy, ignoring the unease his ANBU were showing at his gentle smile.

"Yeah . . . okay." Anko weakly agreed, letting herself fall back against Sasuke. This was too much, way too much.

"It's okay, it can wait for tomorrow, you should go home and rest." Sakura smiled at Anko and Sasuke, standing to the side to let them pass her to the door only for Sasuke to stop and frown.

"You know. How do you know?"

With a condescending pat on the head Sakura chirped. "Never you mind. Go home and take care of your wife and I'll see you tomorrow."

Gathering his files Ibiki followed his second in command and her husband out of the room, his Hellcat beside him smiling triumphantly even as they whispered to each other.

"We should have a word with Angel though."

"She's a natural we can't tell her to stop Hellcat."

"No but just to be tactful and to know when to use what she learns."

As the door swung close Monkey held up her hand, her voice resigned, noting that many were coming to the same conclusion as she.

"No. I know, I know and damn but I don't want to."

x-x

_x-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hope you like this lol I found it funny. Can't wait to see what you think._

_p.s. tom- time of month_

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	9. Chapter 9

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

x-x

"What did you do?"

Newt squatted down in front of ANBU's most precious charge, raking a hand through her green hair as the little girl smiled and continued to colour her picture book. With a sideways glance at Kaida's self-appointed bodyguards/future teammates Newt sighed as they shrugged their shoulders.

Standing tall she looked over the playground, noting who was there and who was not. Teachers on duty, some in the break room, students coming out with balls and skipping ropes, some played hopscotch and others Ninja. Nothing was amiss.

"What time is it Newt?"

Large emerald eyes filled Newts vision, the groan from Seko and Juca all she needed to know that yes the four year old had done something and she wasn't being paranoid. With a sigh she gave Kaida the time and catching the rustle of leaves above her looked up to see Squirrel shake his head – he had found nothing, no evidence or clue, whatever Ibiki and Sakura's Little Angel had done she hadn't left any trace after her.

"Angel."

"C'mon Angel you have to share with your teammates."

The two boys pleaded with the burgundy haired girl, getting down on their knees and begging causing Kaida to giggle as Newt shook her head in amusement.

"Pleasssseeee."

"Ya gotta share!"

Covering her mouth to stifle her laughter Kaida put away her colouring book and tilted her head, a frown on her face. "Newt, what's the time?"

"It's twelve thirty."

With a huge smile she turned on the bench and legs swinging watched the school yard, her gaze zeroing in on the three little madams who had bullied her on her very first day at the Academy, five weeks ago.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0"

Newt exchanged a masked looked at Squirrel, eyes the only thing betraying her worry as she looked around the school yard, the frown and pout on Kaida's face making her sigh in relief only to curse as a smile broke onto the girl's face and she clapped her hands before sitting on them and trying to hide her happiness.

"Sensei!"

Hair whipping around her head Newt looked towards the direction Kaida had been smiling at and the call for a Sensei to see Anna and her two cohorts vomiting as they held their stomachs and cried out, dark stains covering their backsides as they cried more in embarrassment as surrounding kids started to laugh and point. With shrieks and cries the three waddled to the school doors and toilets, stopping to clutch their stomachs and put a hand to their skirts or shorts, faces flaming red in humiliation.

Eyes wide Newt looked up at Squirrel who had nearly fallen out of the tree in shock and was now looking at Morino Kaida in horror and pride. Juca and Seko were holding their sides in laughter, tears streaming down their faces as they praised Angel.

"I didn't do anything."

Newt filed off the voice tone – not too innocent or sure, posture – no guilt just curiosity now she had calmed from her giddiness, face – that needed a little bit of work she trying not to smile.

"Angel?"

Turning to look up at Newt, Kaida gave her the wide emerald eyes treatment - the four year old unknowingly widened them when she was up to something, she needed to work on that.

"Sensei told them not to eat all the buns."

With a smirk so like her Dad's Kaida returned to her colouring, Juca and Seko taking a crayon and joining the little mastermind as Newt picked up her backpack and rifled through it, a clinking noise ringing out before Newt pulled out the small glass vial, the small empty glass vial. Uncorking it she carefully sniffed it, wafting any fumes to her and held it up to the light to see traces of a green mixture, with a sigh she put it back in the backpack making a note to tell Sakura to double check the security of her poisons, antidotes and medicines from now on, or at least the deadlier ones.

Ibiki would be so proud.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well Kaida strikes back lol, hope you enjoyed this and thanks to everyone for their reviews._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	10. Chapter 10

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Sakura questioned for the umpteenth time as she bit her lip, casting Ibiki a sideways glance before looking at Gaara who held Kaida with a gentleness that would have astounded and shocked many.

"We shall be fine."

Gaara replied clenching his teeth and nodding at Sakura and Ibiki.

"You've never really looked after her on her own."

"Hellcat it'll be fine."

Looking up at Ibiki Sakura sighed wondering why the hell this was so hard. Pulling her against his chest Ibiki gave Gaara an understanding nod before whispering not so quietly in his Hellcat's ear.

"Gaara and Hinata are the only two I really trust with our Little Angel, you said it yourself she's due to sleep in an hour, there are guards stationed at all the entrances. And it would be such a shame to waste that dress and our reservation in the new restaurant."

The last was whispered so quietly and coupled with Ibiki's warm hands on her waist that Sakura could barely held in her moan. It would be nice to go on a proper night out – not the few snatches of alone time or a chance to run errands or work, it felt like a real date something they had never truly experienced as a couple and with Gaara offering to mind Kaida a lot of worry was erased. But Sakura still had a niggling feeling about it for some reason.

"Okay, okay." Sakura sighed, berating herself; she trusted Gaara explicitly and just because they were in Suna and not Konoha did not mean something would go wrong. "She should sleep in an hour and while she's been teething she's over the worst of it but there is some calpol for pain and rusks for her to chew on, the diaper bag is near the cot but she was just changed. If she stirs give her kunny and her dodo, there is a bottle if she wakes for more than a few minutes just lift her up for a few cuddles and she'll feed away falling back to sleep. If-"

Ibiki chuckled. "Hellcat its fine, Gaara knows what to do; you've already told him twice."

"I know, I know." Sakura sighed with a shake of her head leaning forward to kiss the little girl in Gaara's arms, chubby arms waving Kunny around as she giggled and gurgled happily. "You'll be good for Uncle Gaara Angel okay?"

Smiling she brushed Kaida's hair back as Ibiki kissed his Little Angel goodnight, standing tall to point his index finger at her, smiling as she tried to grab it as he laid down the rules. "Behave for the Kazekage Angel otherwise he won't teach you any tricks."

Gaara bowed his head, holding his precious niece as she waved goodbye to her parents. "We shall be fine."

How hard could a fifteen month old child be?

-x-

The restaurant was beautiful and Ibiki smirked smugly as people gave him a wide berth only to start glaring as he noticed the eyes following his Hellcat and her delectable ass, covering the small of her back with his palm he stared any man that keep looking down and growled as he passed the tables, sitting heavily when they reached their table. Sakura's small smile did nothing to hide her amusement as she watched Ibiki scowl at the approaching waiter until he scurried away and pushed a young woman at them. With a nod from him she approached, giving them the specials and the menus and walking away.

"Happy now?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow, lips pressed to keep her laughter to herself.

"Yes."

Rolling her eyes she poured a glass of water and asked the question that had been bugging her all night. "How come you were so cool leaving Gaara with Angel?"

Without raising his eyes from the menu Ibiki shrugged. "I trust him."

"Uhuh." Sakura nodded her head, before asking." And it would have nothing to do with the ANBU he has stationed on the roof?"

"No, we have ANBU at home." Ibiki smirked, keeping the fact that two of the ANBU were from Konoha to himself.

"Or that he'll instantly transport us back if anything goes wrong instead of sending for us?"

Looking up from the menu Ibiki raised his own eyebrow in response.

"Temari told me before she left this afternoon."

"I trust Gaara."

Sakura sipped her water, turning in her seat to call the waitress back for their orders before agreeing Ibiki. "I do too, they'll be fine and he's looked after her before."

"Minding her on his own won't be too hard."

-x-

Small whimpers entered the room, Gaara picking up the bottle and walking into Kaida's room to pick the whimpering baby form her cot. With a small smile he held her in his arms and fed her the bottle, watching in fascination as emerald eyes blinked at him before sleepily closing and snuggling against his chest. _This was . . . nice._

-x-

If Gaara had been prone to showing his emotions he would have been frowning as he re-entered Kaida's room and picked up the crying little girl, rocking her as he had done before and attempting to give her some rusk to chew on only to have it fall from her mouth onto his shirt and to the floor. Looking around the room he picked up kunny and moved it in the air, tilting his head in confusion when Kaida batted it away

-x-

"Kazekage-sama? Do you need help?"

"I am fine." Gaara bit out through clenched teeth, holding the squirming Kaida with one hand and opening the nappy with the upmost care. _Which was the back? _With a hiss he called his sand to catch Kaida as she squirmed towards the edge of the sofa, wiping his forward before reaching out for another baby wipe.

-x-

"This will make you feel better."

Gaara coaxed holding the spoon of calpol with one hand and propping Kaida up in her bouncer, moving it from side to side like Sakura and Hinata did when they were feeding Kaida. As she opened her mouth to take it he gave a small smile pulling the spoon back, smile dropping as Kaida screwed up her face in disgust and wailed, spitting out the calpol.

Gaara stepped back, Kaida's cries ceasing as he reached up with a trembling hand and wiped the calpol and spit from his face, a frown on his face as the little girl began to giggle and then give an ear wrenching shriek.

-x-

"Kazekage-sama, are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yes."

X-x

Watching Kaida try to grab the sand figures he had created Gaara gave a nearly non-existent sigh as she gave a little giggle and smiled.

-x-

"And the little princess-"

Gaara winced as Kaida grabbed his hair and screamed, dropping the book to untangle her little fingers that were more painful than many torture implements he knew. Taking a deep breath he looked at the little girl seriously.

"If you do not wish to listen to these stories I have nothing to say unless you prefer that I speak of the mission I have sent my Shinobi on and the torture they carry out."

Emerald eyes met his steady, the room unnaturally silent. Gaara tilted his head and watched the girl meet his eyes.

"ANBU team Beta were ordered to Wave country this morning, the commander is extremely proficient in water torture despite the fact water is carefully monitored in Suna. He is investigating a ring . . . ."

-x-

The door creaked open, Gaara keeping his eyes trained on the dozing babe in his arms. The whisper meeting his ears from across the room.

"Kazekage-sam-"

No sound came as sand filled the idiots mouth and silently dragged him and his partner from the door and plastered them to the wall outside Sakura's and Ibiki's apartment.

Not even looking up Gaara carefully made his way to Kaida's room, stopping and holding his breath as she squirmed before relaxing and giving a little baby snore.

-x-

Leaning her head against Ibiki's chest Sakura smiled as he tightened his hold on her waist, kissing the top of her head before they entered the apartment building that Gaara had given them housing in.

Not so subtle gazes and lingering touches brought heat to their eyes, bodies meddling together as both came to the conclusion as to how to end the night as they walked up the stairs to their apartment.

Reaching the floor Sakura stood and looked at the two sand covered lumps on the wall, raising an eyebrow at Ibiki as she pointed at the leg and arm dangling out form the cocoons. Shaking his head he opened the door greeting Gaara as they entered.

"Gaa-"

Sand filled his mouth and in shock both from the sand and the image in front of him Ibiki felt his eyes widen and his eyebrows raise higher than her ever let them.

"She has just fallen asleep."

Sakura gulped and bit her lip, clenching her fists as she looked at Gaara. His red hair was tugged and pulled in all directions, his shirt stained with what looked like rusk, the collar of his shirt, chin and neck had dried calpol on it, the rings under his eyes darker than they had been in years and across his forehead centimetres away from his tattoo was a smear of poo.

"Gaara are you okay?"

Gaara stepped forward forcing Sakura and Ibiki to enter the room and free the doorway.

"She has just fallen asleep."

Concerned Sakura took a few steps toward him raising a hand only for Gaara to go into the hallway, eyes tight as he watched the door to Kaida's room in wariness.

"She has just fallen asleep."

With that the sand was pulled from Ibiki's mouth, flying to join the wave that covered Gaara and took him from sight. Sakura's thanks falling on empty ears as she closed the door, turning around she watched Ibiki walk to Kaida's room and peak in before pulling the door closed to leave a few inches open for them to hear it.

Looking at each other Sakura bit her lip, the image of Gaara foremost in her mind and when she met Ibiki's eyes and saw the same thing in his she couldn't help it. Tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks, Ibiki's chuckles filling the room as she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the belly aching laughter, gasping for breath as she managed to stage whisper.

"Poor Gaara!"

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hope you enjoyed that and for anyone else who has had a bad babysitting experience, bad night with their kids this is for you._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


	11. Chapter 11

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

"Go away!"

"Dammit Angel open the door!" Ibiki ran a hand over his head in agitation, hand trying the door handle again only to still find it locked.

"Just go away!"

"What's wrong Angel?" Ibiki swore silently his stomach churning at the unfamiliar feeling running through him. His Little Angel didn't want him near her, had ran away from him and refused to talk to him or open the door.

Standing next to him Squirrel sighed scratching his face under his mask wishing Newt was here, she always dealt better with Ibiki than he did, catching Ibiki turning towards him he stood straight and without being asked went over what had happened for the second time.

"She's been quiet all day but trained and worked fine although a little sluggish, when Juca and Seko asked what was wrong she bit their heads off and stormed out of training coming straight to ANBU HQ, went to the toilet and never came out. Which was twenty minutes ago."

Clenching his fists Ibiki resisted the urge to break down the door -Sakura's recent spiel about giving Kaida privacy not really worrying him as much as the fact that the door was reinforced with steel -tapping it gently with barely restrained anger. "Angel let me in."

"No! . . . I . . . I want Mom."

Ibiki's face paled. "Angel are you hurt!"

"No, I just want Mom."

"Your Mom's in surgery Angel she won't be out for another couple of hours. Angel, are you hurt?" Ibiki asked gently hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. The sound of sniffing and extremely quiet crying came to his ears, hand dropping to his side as he swallowed the lump in his throat – Angel hardly ever cried and only if she was hurt.

"Angel?"

"I . . . there . . . I. . . I'm fine. I want Mom."

Ibiki's back straightened at the hesitation in his Little Angel's voice, the tall man taking a deep calming breath through his nose only to stop and growl. "Angel I smell blood."

"Oh God."

It was wailed and held pure shame, Ibiki frowning and knocking on the door and asking if she was okay as Squirrel cursed and ran off down the hall. Ibiki raised his head and watched the Shinobi run down the corridor and disappear around the corner, wincing as Angel gave a shriek that made his ear drums throb.

"Go Away!"

"Ah Commander?"

"What!"

Ibiki turned to face a wary returned Squirrel, the Shinobi angling his body away in fear of Ibiki's wrath as he gave the door a thoughtful glance. "Ah Newt is off today otherwise she could have handled it, but Wren is on her way."

"Handle what." Ibiki growled, hurt that his Little Angel didn't want him near her or would let him help.

Squirrel stopped and looked Ibiki, staring in near shock until Ibiki's folded his arm and gave him the 'you are one second away from getting your ass kicked' look.

"Well I have two younger sisters and Angel is nearly thirteen so . . ."

"Hey where's Angel?"

Wren interrupted Squirrel just as he trailed off, the younger ANBU ever thankful for her arrival and quickly pointing down the corridor, mumbling about reports to be filled and ran for it, leaving Wren mask on top of her head alone with Ibiki who pointed at the toilet door with a barely suppressed growl.

Knocking gently on the door Wren watched Ibiki from the corner of her eye. "Angel, its Wren can I come in?"

Silence met her words until moments later a very quiet yes came through the door much to Ibiki's disappointment. The unlatching of the lock was loud and as Wren reached for the door Ibiki stepped forward only for a hand to grab his arm.

"Release me."

Snorting in amusement Monkey nodded at Wren ignoring Ibiki. "I met Squirrel, he told me. You think he's right."

"Yeah I do." Wren smiled quietly.

"Have you got stuff?"

Wren held up a small black pouch that she had unclipped from her belt and as Monkey distracted Ibiki she opened the door and slid onto the toilet, leaving an angry Ibiki with Monkey.

"Anko's away, Sakura's in surgery and I know you have files to read. So move."

Ibiki stopped and folded his arms glaring down at his ANBU captain only to have her snort in his face.

"I've worked with you too long for that to work as it used to. Come on, go to your office and Wren will be up with Angel in a minute."

"Not until you tell me what is wrong with Angel." Ibiki argued, black eyes watching the bathroom door.

"You want everyone to know?"

Ibiki stared at her until she sighed. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out and neither Angel nor Sakura would appreciate everyone knowing. So your office please."

"Is she okay?"

As with every time the tall dangerous man showed his loving gentle side with his wife and daughter Monkey felt her heart go aww, as did nearly all ANBU Kunoichi and it made her wish for a man as good as Ibiki to care for her. Patting his arm she reassured him. "Angel's fine, she probably just got a little shock."

With a nod the tall scarred man followed his Captain down to his office, unseeingly looking though files as Monkey leant against the wall until the door opened with a small knock. Head flying up Ibiki smiled at Angel who stood at the doorway giving him a small wave with a blush on her face beside Wren, the older woman smiling as she wrapped an arm around Kaida's shoulder.

"We're going to go shopping and wait for Sakura at the hospital."

Ibiki looked over Angel for any signs of distress or wounds, giving Wren a sharp nod before stepping forward and tilting her head up to look him in the eye, kindly and quietly asking. "Are you okay Angel."

Blush deepening Angel nodded eyes downcast. "Yea Dad."

"You sure?"

The squirming increased and Ibiki cocked his head in worry, head flying up to question Wren only to find the woman glaring at him. Turning around he found Monkey shaking her head at him. Angry that he was out of the loop he huffed and gave Angel a tight hug, smiling when she returned it and he returned Wren's glare.

"Have fun Angel."

Giving her a kiss and checking she had money Ibiki watched his Little Angel leave his office with Wren, the tall man walking around his desk and sinking into his seat, barely identifying the relief he felt before Monkey said.

"I'm very surprised you haven't figured it out."

"Instead of pussyfooting around it why don't you tell me what's wrong with my daughter." Ibiki ordered, turning the seat to face her.

"Nothing's wrong it happens to every woman." Monkey answered reaching up to push her mask on top of her hair.

"And Angel isn't a woman she's a little girl." Ibiki countered, she was his little girl.

Monkey smiled, half forgiving the man instantly at his words. "She is now . . . technically." For no matter what some cultures thought or what status you achieved, Monkey and many of the Kunoichi didn't believe girls were women until they were at least sixteen or seventeen, despite the missions some of the council wanted them to carry out, hence the watchfulness of Shizune and others in the offices and mission deployment.

Running a hand over his face Ibiki had the light bulb moment. "She got her period."

Monkey nodded and felt a little sympathy for her Commander, his normally easy going, loving child had bitten the heads of her teammates and told her Dad to go away because of her menstruation, his Little Angel was growing up. Slapping Ibiki on the shoulder she left the room, wondering how he would manage in his home when both Angel and Sakura were going through PMS.

x-x

X-X

_Dia Duit, _

_Yes I'm going a bit into the stereotype at the end with the PMS but I thought it would be a fun end note. Hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	12. Chapter 12

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x _

"He will take your fingers." Monkey drawled not one bit affected by the arrogant swagger of the ANBU before her. More fool him.

"Yeah right." The standard mask was pushed over his face to lay on top of his hair as Newt's replacement for the day lay down on the bench in the secured ANBU lounge.

"I tried to stop him." Squirrel piped up nervously, relaxing when Monkey gave the younger man an understanding nod.

"What the fuck, he won't even know it was me and the kid is barely two, anyone could have done it."

Squirrel and Monkey exchanged glances over the guy's head slightly in awe but oh so amused and beginning to anticipate the fireworks that would occur.

"You and your team were on one hell of a long term mission but you do know who you are speaking about right?" Wren voiced the comment as she walked in the lounge, eyeing the ANBU that were loitering around waiting to see what would happen, many siding with Ibiki – or with Ibiki's side when he found out.

"I respect Morino-sama and I know he is not one to overact over something so insignificant."

Wren laughed as snorts and chuckles went around the room.

"You do know this is the man who told off the Hokage and advisors so he could get home to his family and his Little Angel for Christmas."

"The Kazekage and Hyuuga Hinata are the only ones he truly trusts to babysit the kid and that's with us still around." Squirrel added.

"And let's not forget this is the man who hunted down the bastard who tried to hurt his wife and unborn child, hunted them down, paralysed him but still let him feel pain, used exploding tags to amputate limbs and let the crocodiles tear him apart – keeping him alive as long as possible." Monkey drawled once more, finally noting the slight crease of worry about the soon to be fingerless idiot.

The snickers and chuckles around them hushed as another voiced chimed in.

"But what you're all conveniently forgetting is that it was Ibiki and I who tore the bastard apart and you should be much much more worried about what I'll do."

They turned to face a furious Sakura; legs shoulder width apart, gloves already adorning hands that were folded under her chest and furious emerald green eyes that radiated murder. Tilting her head in mock thought she quipped. "I'm glad you already confessed it'll prevent all that guilt and wonder of was I wrong after I beat the crap out of you."

The careless ANBU's gulp was audible, shifting nervously in his seat he stood and gave a wary 'oh shit' smile as he held his hands out in front of him nearly pleading. "Sakura-sama-"

"Shut up." Sakura spoke, voice lowering as all the ANBU around them winced. In their haste to imagine Ibiki's punishment they had foolishly forgotten Sakura who though few would admit could be scarier than their Commander.

"Do you know how long it has taken to stop her cursing?" Sakura stepped forward with every word, coming nearer and nearer to the now sweating ANBU. "Six months. It took six months of watching what we, our friends and all those around us said to stop Angel cursing and I come home today assured by Ibiki that you are professional and my baby is safe with you with Newt away."

The nerve in her forehead began to tick, hands balling into fists by her side as her voice raised in a near roar, anger no longer controlled. "And you taught my daughter to give the finger you absolute fucking moron!"

The following punch smashed the foolish ANBU's face and sent him tumbling back as Sakura continued to advance. "We stopped her cursing only for you to teach her to give the finger. What kind of idiot does that!"

Safely standing by the door Monkey, Wren and Squirrel watched with satisfaction as Sakura actually started to break the idiot's fingers lecturing him on minding her daughter and child rearing in general.

"I wish I had some popcorn."

"Mmm, it is actually better than taking them off." Monkey added agreeing with Squirrel as she realised she had missed lunch and listening to Sakura inform the whimpering ANBU that she would break them again if she ever saw or heard of him giving anyone the finger.

"Ibiki will probably send him on the worst mission he can find."

Squirrel looked at the two female ANBU beside him and then checked that Sakura was out of ear shot and totally occupied. "I had been talking about Sakura-sama the whole time you know?" meeting confused faces he explained. "Ibiki thought it hilarious when Angel started to curse- she was with him and he was dressing down the rookies when she started to calls them 'fucking wankers'. It was only when Angel cursed at the diplomats when Sakura had her that Sakura found out and thought it was her language so she tried to stop. Ibiki would have loved the fact his Angel was flipping idiots the bird."

With nothing to saw Wren and Monkey turned back to watch Sakura continue to berate and punish the hapless fool who had taught Angel to give the finger, until Squirrel whispered.

"And you do know it was actually Ibiki who taught her right? That little girl does everything her father does."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Lol family are great inspiration. My brother gives our dog the finger and she cocks her head at it and barks and last week when visiting my cousins he did it to our 14 month cousin who held up her index fingers at him trying to copying him, she did actually turn her hand to do it the right way around albeit with her index finger but everyone laughed at it and it was cute._

_So I hoped you all enjoyed this and just to let you know chapter 53 of tell them went up last week and I have started 54._

_Hope to see what you think._

_lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	13. Chapter 13

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

x-x

With the door slamming open unexpectedly Ibiki surged to his feet kunai in both hands and barely held back the throw as Seko and Juca tore into his office, slamming the door behind them – despite the force behind it it barely made a noise and before Ibiki could say a word the twenty two year olds had hidden themselves in his office. Chakra concealed and even hiding behind his cabinet that held chakra enforced weapons and scrolls, and underneath his desk where his own Chakra would hide Juca's.

Raising his eyebrow with a smirk Ibiki started to chuckle in realisation.

Suddenly the door crashed open reverberating against the wall as his Little Angel stood in the doorway. All traces of humour were wiped off Ibiki's face as saw the fury on his Little Angel's face, the clenched fists and blazing emerald eyes so like Hellcat's. But her anger was not what made his humour disappear, it wasn't even the make-up.

It was the short black dress she wore.

Eyes narrowing Ibiki clenched his jaw taking in the scrap his Little Angel wore. "What the hell are you wearing!"

Eyes flashing Kaida strode into the office hand up waving in a negative motion at him. "Oh no! Don't even try it Dad, you brought me this dress for my sixteenth birthday. You liked it!"

That was before he saw that despite hitting her knees and covering her chest the damn thing moulded her body like a second skin. He had bought it for her three months before she returned from Suna; his Little Angel had no right to grow curves that had a perfectly acceptable dress turn into. .into that.

"I don't like it now." Ibiki growled.

"And I don't care! How could you do it! Again!" Kaida mourned, voice high as she gave out to her Dad, uncaring of the ANBU that were listening down the hall after noticing the door was open.

"Angel-"

"No Dad you did it again! Actually this is the fourth time!"

Ibiki cocked his head to the side, biting his tongue as his Little Angel folded her arms in anger at him.

"What am I supposed to have done?"

"Dad you are the last person on the planet that the innocent look will work on. Will you stop it!" Kaida nearly screamed, hands going up to hold her head in her hands, pulling her hair until with an angry sigh and trembling lips she dropped her hands and looked him in the eye, voice quivering in desperation and anger.

"Stop sabotaging my dates, stop having them being picked up for questioning, stop having them sent on some obscure disgusting mission, stop having them threatened. Stop it, just stop it."

"Angel I had nothing to do-"

Raising a hand to interrupt him Kaida shook her head and pursed her lips. "And I'm telling Mom."

With a sigh and barely holding in her anger Kaida turned and walked out of Ibiki's office, her high heels thudding softly on the new carpet in the halls until it disappeared and she entered the lobby. Two relieved sighs filled the room Ibiki smirking as Juca and Seko poked their heads out to check the coast was clear and slowly pulled themselves up and out of their hiding positions to stand in front of Ibiki.

Looking at the two young men Ibiki smiled. "Good work."

_x-x_

_x-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_Okay just to make clear Juca and Seko sabotaged Kaida's date this time without Ibiki knowing he has sabotaged others himself and lol I'm sure between the three of them it was much more than four dates._

_Hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to see what you think. Chapter 54 of Tell Them is also up._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	14. Chapter 14

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

With the upmost determination Kaida had planned the event with more care and a hundreds time more organisation and attention to detail than her team had ever given to a mission. But this was the most important one she had ever had to plan and in this there was absolutely no room for failure.

Standing over the desk in her room Kaida doubled checked her weapons before tucking them into her clothes and then into the outside pockets of her bag. Next came the specially treated ninja steel-wire, how her Mom and Dad got it made she didn't know but she loved it, wrapping around her waist like a belt, her neck like necklace and on her arms like large bracelets and when needed with enough pressure became a weapon to be used either as a staff, dagger or chicken wire. Throwing stars joined her daggers as well as senbons in the lining of her clothes and bag, her Mom's dagger hairsticks strategically winding up her hair.

Taking a deep sigh she reached over to bring her bag closer to check its contents, catching sight of herself in the mirror from the corner of her eye. Stopping she straightened and looked at the young woman staring back at her, eyes wide and face pale, releasing a deep breath she closed her eyes and simply breathed focusing on her heart beat before opening her eyes with determination. She had no room for error, with one last look mentally berating herself not to fail she returned to her bag ticking off the contents, hand stalling at the feel of material.

With a shake Kaida reached out her chakra to check how many adversaries she had to pass, how many potential targets she had to take down. Thanking Uncle Garra she picked up a pillow from the bed and slowly to avoid detection started to insert chakra into it, low amounts that wouldn't call attention to her but enough that anyone checking would think she was asleep, returning it to the bed and fixing the lumps under the cover to resemble a sleeping body.

Reaching the window in the room she slipped it open, a single strip of string around the lock – Uncle Ko's trick- to allow it to be opened from the outside and crawled out of the window keeping under the eaves stamping down on her chakra to disappear in the senses of anyone – and she knew there was someone there, more than one- keeping an eye on the place.

Low to the ground and using everything her parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents had taught her Kaida made her way around the building and down an alleyway taking her time and not fretting about any delay, even the hungry cat that had come to her for food. Subtly and careful not to jostle her bag and make noise Kaida hiked her bag higher on her shoulders before turning the corner of the alleyway.

"Wha!"

In the blink of an eye Kaida grabbed the ANBU who she had walked onto, taking the element of surprise and twisting her fingers into the pressure points of the man's neck using the wall to take his weight as he slumped down. Cursing her stupidity and thankful that the ANBU must have been leaving his post Kaida quickly tied him up, double tying arms and legs twisting them back to make the untying harder. Recalling the roster she had spied and learnt off Kaida decided to hide the ANBU in the shadows, the last thing she needed was to bring more trouble on her head if she harmed the man, with the pressure points the ANBU would be out for a couple of hours, more than enough time for her to carry out her objective and he wouldn't be missed until his next shift.

Licking her lips she stole out from the alleyway, crossing the street head bowed and cap quickly going over her hair as she bobbed and weaved through the crowd under the building hangings and turned another corner.

"Shit!"

The mutter was loud, louder than she intended and instantly drew the attention of the Jounin and off duty ANBU before her causing them to turn around to face her. With a sigh of regret and determination she launched at them before they could call attention to her position.

It only took minutes but to Kaida it felt like hours, as she looked up and scoured for any one shouting or calling out to her to stop. No alert had been risen and remembering Aunt Ino's words she pulled the Jounin and ANBU together into what looked like an amorous embrace, tying them together under arms and legs, hidden to the ordinary eye but causing them to delve into private and genital areas if they wanted to untie themselves.

Biting her lip Kaida walked away hoping that no relationship would be broken up before she pushed the sentimentality to the side. She had no room for it, what she was doing was too important for silly reservations or bouts of conscience.

With a start Kaida realised she had reached her destination, the last place anyone would expect, a civilian café only a metres throw from the ANBU headquarters. Scouting the entrances and exits she quickly marked the routes Shinobi would take if in a hurry, clearing one exit for herself in the fear that she would be found, trip wires, genjutsu's and alerts were placed quickly and efficiently around the café. Looking around Kaida stole into the shadows, shrugging off her jacket and cap to take a shiny scarf from the bag and wrap it elegantly around her neck, next came the skirt slipping it over her pants and tying it before taking off her pants and stuffing them back into the bag, boots pulled up and Kaida nodded silently in approval. Hours had been spent selecting this outfit and she knew she looked good, it showed off her curves but no one seeing her would come to the correct conclusion, it was too casual.

Straightening her shoulders Kaida carefully raised a hand to her hair happy it was still loosely up and only a few tendrils falling down, with one last look around she stowed her bag behind the rubbish bins and trotted the door of the café, instantly spotting her target.

She was unable to stop the smile that spread over her face, eyes lighting up as he turned towards the door as she entered, the bell tinkling her entrance. He was tall, oh not as tall as her Dad but still a nice bit taller than her, a scar running through his eyebrow and callouses on his hands. Like all Shinobi he was fit and nicely muscled and like many Lightning Shinobi he was dark eyed and dark skinned.

Taking a steadying breath Kaida made her way to him, until she was standing inches away from him able to feel his body heat. "Hey."

The returning smile showed off strong white teeth, happy eyes looking down at her. "Angel, you made it."

"I said I would."

He shrugged a sheepish smile on his lips as he guided them to a seat, Kaida happily noting that he chose one that allowed both of them to put their backs to the wall and still keep an eye on their surroundings, as they sat he explained.

"You didn't seem so keen this morning when I asked you out."

Like so many young woman, especially young women on a date with someone they really liked Kaida was a bit over enthusiastic, hand rising to wave off the speculation. "Oh no no that's not it . I. . I just wasn't sure if I would be able to get out."

"Strict parents or teammates?" He asked laughingly.

Nervously Kaida rubbed the back on her neck. "You have no idea."

"So had you any trouble getting out?"

A normal question, one which Kaida smiled at and about to make a silly comment suddenly confessed, eyes widening as she realised what she was saying without a clue as to why she was saying it."Snuck out from the house after setting up a decoy, avoided the ANBU that patrol the area, knocked out an ANBU and tied up a Jounin and ANBU to look like they were having sex."

A second passed, two and then three when suddenly the tanned Shinobi before her burst out laughing drawing eyes to them before the café patrons smiled at the young couple.

"You really have a good sense of humor."

Kaida smiled and relaxed, inwardly cursing herself but oh so relieved the crisis had been averted. Before any leading questions could be asked or brought up Kaida called the waitress over, both ordering tea and some food as Kaida smiled noting that it would take time to eat so much and that would mean he wanted to spend time with her. Beaming Kaida settled down and asked why her date had come to Konoha, keeping composure when he replied and mentioned the long duration of his stay. Sipping tea and nibbling their food both unknowingly made an effort to draw out the time, conversation flowing easily, soft touches at a joke or to point out food beginning and continuing until with a biting lip Kaida dropped her hand casually yon the table near her drink, nearly exploding when he took it in his.

The time flew and the couple were oblivious to what was going on around them – as oblivious as two highly trained and deadly Shinobi could be so that when the third set of ANBU passed over the roof of the opposite building the two frowned and looked at each other curiously. Kaida smiling hopefully, wondering if she would have to confess.

"Guess they got some important news."

With a sigh she decided it had to be done.

"I guess." Her date responded, his frown deepening until he sighed.

"They could be looking for me."

"They could be looking for me."

Kaida raised both eyebrows in disbelief, her look mirrored exactly by her date as the sight of a fourth ANBU team, this time actually on the ground passed by the café windows.

"You should probably go in case you get into trouble . . or they find out I was with you."

Her date looking at her in confusion Kaida sighed sadly, he was so good looking and not only that he wasn't a pig headed idiot, he was really really . . . Kaida shook her head to stave off her runaway thoughts as she stood, dropping enough to cover her share on the table before quickly before she lost her nerve leaning over and kissing her date on the cheek.

"Thanks and I'm sorry."

Turning on her heel Kaida released her Chakra, knowing it would draw her Dad to her like a beacon and stepped out of the café, the door closing behind her and the bell tinkling.

Suddenly an ANBU appeared by her side, voice showing their relief and exasperation. "Don't move."

The door opened and bell tinkled behind her again, Kaida turning and paling as her date came up to her and took her hand, the ANBU by her side shifting on his feet as her date smiled down on her after nodding at the ANBU. His words made the ANBU stiffen in fear.

"Here take your money – and before you say anything I asked you out on the date, and I am paying. I had a good time."

Kaida smiled forgetting the ANBU by her side and ignoring the warning 'Angel' that was growled from under the mask, as she replied, smiling as he kept holding her hand.

"So did I."

"So how about lunch tomorrow? Whatever's going on should be over by then."

Kaida's date looked around at the ANBU, stopping and frowning as he spied the gathering ANBU on the rooftops of the surrounding buildings, and the Shinobi who were looking at him with pity.

"What the hell . . ?"

"What's going on is that my daughter went missing."

Kaida stiffened, her heart falling to the pit of her stomach before she gathered her courage and pulled all the Morino determination she had together and turned to face her Dad.

"Hi Dad."

Ibiki folded his arms, fingers waving off the ANBU ignoring how they stayed to watch the drama as he stared at his daughter, growling at her outfit – it was fine but she was wearing it in the company of a man. Not one of those idiots her own age but a full blooded male who wanted one thing off his little Angel. That said Ibiki looked, really looked at the male his daughter had snuck out for, his words biting.

"You are the Raikage's son."

Kaida's mouth fell open, head and hair swivelling as she looked up at her date. "Zou?"

Sparing his date a reassuring glance Zou squeezed her hand before facing her father, pulling himself to his full height glad to see it was only three inches below the large man before him, the scars, leather coat and bandanna giving him a feel of déjà vu.

"I am."

"You should leave before an international incident occurs and out treaty is ripped to shreds."

"Dad! No Dad you can't be serious! It was date! Just a date!"

Kaida dropped Zou's hand and stepped forward against her Dad, unknowingly taking a protective stance infront of Zou. Ibiki begrudgingly admitting that the Raikage's son had some balls as he pulled Angel to the side, head tilted as he spoke softly giving Angel a look .

"There is only one person in the whole of Konoha who gets this level of protection, more than any Kage and many combined, or for a Shinobi to threaten the son of the Raikage. Angel- Morino Kaida?"

Anger coursed through her as well as overwhelming sadness, tears filling her eyes as she looked away and wiped her eyes quickly knowing exactly what came next. It was always the same.

"Morino-sama."

Zou bowed to Ibiki and carefully took in the ANBU around him, nodding his head in thought, before giving a cocky smile and gently turning Kaida to face him, despite Ibiki's growling and the sounds of weapons being removed Zou bent down and kissed Kaida on the cheek.

"I shall see you tomorrow for lunch."

With one last bow Zou gave Ibiki a challenging smile and walked past him, leaving a fuming Father to face his awe and love struck daughter. Floundering in the face of his little Angel's happiness Ibiki clenched his jaw, addressing his seventeen year old daughter.

"He is too old for you."

"Uh-huh."

"You are not allowed to meet him."

"Uh-huh."

"Angel?"

"Yes Daddy?"

Ibiki stopped and dropped his hands to his side, warily raising one and waving it infront of Angel's eyes, cursing as she continued to look in the direction that the Raikage's son had gone, the man older by his daughter by five years who had cast some kind of spell on his daughter.

"Kaida?"

"Yes Daddy."

At the same helpless, lovestruck moon eyes expression Ibiki looked around for help, the ANBU shaking heads and secretly laughingly, crying in amusement, worried and in fear for the Raikage's son.

Defeated Ibiki wrapped his arm around Angel's shoulders guiding her back in the direction of their home.

"Hellcat will deal with you."

"Yes Daddy."

"You are not allowed to meet that man Angel."

"Yes Daddy."

"He's too old for you."

"Yes Daddy."

"And we will have a talk about you knocking out and tying up my ANBU and the Jounins."

"Yes Daddy."

Ibiki's growl was heard above on the roof tops.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry about the long wait but as I said when I updated Tell Them last week I started a new job and moved to my Grandma's so have been mad busy the last 5 weeks. Hope you enjoyed and I look forward to seeing what you thought._

_Lots of Love the Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	15. Chapter 15

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_-

Closing the door to his and Sakura's bedroom while leaving a crack which allowed him to listen out Ibiki held in the wince as he turned, hand coming up to hold his ribs as he took a deep steadying breath waiting for the sharp pain to ease. Scowling he peeled off his jacket and without care took a kunai from his belt and slashed his jumper from neck to waist so that it simply fell off like a buttoned shirt. Easing himself onto the bed he pulled out the pills Sakura had especially made for him downing them swiftly.

They were nearly triple strength and still only dulled his pain. Too many years of fighting and torture were taking a toll on his body, and now in his fifties Ibiki had to admit that perhaps it was time to wind down his time in the field. He was not getting old but he was older than the ANBU captains and seasoned ANBU, many of which were voicing decisions to retire from ANBU to take Genin or work solely in admin, training or in interrogations. Leaning his head back on the pillow he closed his eyes, slipping into the meditative state he had learned years ago 'sleep while standing' trick as civilians called it. But exhausted, weary and in pain from his returned mission Ibiki fell asleep, the morning sun hitting his face no deterrent at all.

Hours later Ibiki was roused from his sleep by the sound of shutting doors, voices filtering slowly in and out through his haze.

"-Father."

"It's okay no one's home."

"But what ab-"

"It fine-"

"Are you feeling okay?"

Silence met Ibiki's ears, hand reaching to hold his ribs as he breathed and let himself fully wake, setting a bleary eye at the tablet container on his bedside locker. Picking it up he belatedly noticed the new seal and Sakura's hand writing on the side.

'_Slightly stronger but it will make you drowsy, make sure you don't have to go anywhere. Hellcat x'_

Shaking his head Ibiki laid back down, closing his eyes in concentration as the voices filtered back in, the silence and tiny moan only backed by his daughter's voice.

"Your kisses are yummy."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Even Ibiki heard the smile in that.

"It was your first time-"

Kissing sounds made Ibiki scowl, a haze growing as the words made sense.

"I have a few aches and bruises but I'm a kunoichi-"

More kissing sounds.

"Are you sure, Angel?"

"Yes, I promise. . . .it really was amazing Zou, I know you said it could hurt, but that really didn't matter."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Angel."

"When can we?"

Low satisfied chuckles filled the air, Ibiki going blind with rage at the next words. "Eager are you?"

Kissing sounds faded as Ibiki sat up straight in the bed with deadly menace, legs swinging to the side, pain melting away as rage, hot and scorching descending into a red haze filled him somehow reaching out to grab a sweater and dress. Death filled him, hands clenching as he pulled open the bedroom door and stalked to his prey. Entering the living room, he saw the forms of his little Angel and the asshole – the dead asshole- that had touched her walking down the street through the window.

Yanking open the door he prowled out onto the street following the burgundy hair of his daughter, the ache in his ribs sharping the faster he walked, the growl vibrating from his chest growing as he saw the couple disappear into the early market crowd. Tactics running through his head Ibiki about faced and stalked towards ANBU Headquarters, making those before him scatter, bringing back memories of the past when Ibiki had parted the crowds with menace and determination. Shinobi cursed and the ANBU quickly assembled at Headquarters, an alert issued and ready to follow Ibiki's command.

Barely taking in the packed reception area Ibiki zoned in on two, barking loudly. "Seko, Juca!"

Turning sharply he walked straight back out the door and back to the markets, growling as the two men joined him, staunchly ignoring the ANBU that followed him on the roof tops.

"Zou slept with Angel."

The men's chakra rose to deadly levels, suppressing Genin, Chunin and some unfortunate Jounin causing them to slump and collapse in the street. The ANBU above them shifting warily, duty and loyalty dividing them until with a shrug and a silent agreement the ANBU decided they would only step in to stop the three men from killing Zou.

Spying the soon to be dead man Ibiki nodded, Seko and Juca quickly rushing forward, Juca hitting Zou quickly as Seko pulled Angel from her fallen boyfriend. The dark skinned Shinobi quickly rolling to his feet and assessing the threat, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of an irate Morino Ibiki and equally mad Seko and Juca, Angel suddenly paling and stilling in shock as both her teammates and Dad told her in chilling voices to be quiet and stay out of it. The ANBU surrounding them making Zou still, watching as civilians scrambled away before feeling his jaw and facing his attackers, anger overriding fear.

The night he had confronted Ibiki for the first time Zou had earned his Father's praise, the admittance that he had collapsed, knees weak and sweating when he was safe within his hotel room only gaining more of the Raikage's approval. Be brave but don't be stupid, stand up to Morino Ibiki but never forget what he is capable of. Reading the files that were allowed Zou agreed completely.

So carefully he asked. "What is this ab-"

With a groan Zou hit the ground, the unexpected hit harder than he would have anticipated. Morino was in his fifties but his punch wasn't aged. He vaguely heard Angel protesting before he was struck again, this time his raised arm and kick swatted away by Juca who glared venomously at him as he stood looking Ibiki in the eye.

"You dared to touch her."

Ibiki spat his words, ignoring Angel as she called out to him to stop, Seko ducking her swings and grabbing her, the anger in Seko's face, in Juca's and in her Dad's so unusual, so strange to be directed at her scaring her, making her stop and watch.

Suddenly Ibiki lashed out, ribs protesting but pushing past it as he attacked the dark skinned Shinobi forcing him on the defensive, fighting until he had him backed up to a wall and took a surprising step back, Seko hitting Zou from the side and watching him crumble.

"Dad, Seko, Juca . . .?"

Eyes black with rage Ibiki knelt down, hand holding his side as he spat out. "You thought you could sleep with my daughter and get away with it?"

"What-"

"Dad no-"

"Don't try to deny it. I heard you, both of you."

Ibiki stood, looking back at his little Angel who looked at him in dawning horror.

"What, no, no Dad we...oh Kami." Kaida went red as she looked around taking in the spectators. "I haven't slept with him Dad, I haven't slept with anyone."

Her quiet confession eased the tension that ran the length and breadth of the three men. Seko looking from Zou to Ibiki. "What did Morino-sama hear so?"

Mortified and her anger slowly returning now that the three men she loved more than any others were calming she bit out. "He took me spelunking, I got a few cuts and bruises and aches from crawling through the caves, it's the first time I ever did it."

Jaw setting Kaida looked at her Dad. "Are you done beating him up?"

Ibiki closed his mouth, looking Zou up and down intently before nodding and twisting with amazing speed to slam his fist into Zou's face knocking him unconscious as he hit the ground. Catching the open mouth shock and resignation on Kaida's face he waited for Zou to come to seconds later, Juca and Seko flanking him as he warned.

"But you are thinking it; take that as your warning, what will happen will be much much worse."

With that Ibiki turned and with a 'see you at home in ten minutes' to Angel walked away, turning the corner and covertly looking around before grabbing Seko and leaning heavily on him. His two protégés instantly worried.

"Morino-sama!"

"I re-broke my ribs."

"We'll bring you to Sakura-san."

With s roll of his eyes and wince as he jarred his ribs Ibiki nodded his surrender admitting with smirk that made the younger men chuckle in a little fear.

"Hellcat's going to kill all three of us when she hears."

_x-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry for the long time between updates, real life is hectic and this is quicker to update than Tell Them – not as much in depth thinking. Hope you enjoyed it._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


	16. Chapter 16

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

x-x

Murmuring softly Ibiki consoled his little Angel, a tiny three year old sized bundle that fit into his lap and cried and cried at the death of their elderly neighbour, Mr. Makaki. Ibiki had barely known the man until a crawling Kaida had nearly tripped him outside his front door, the old man and toddler instantly becoming firm friends, Mr. Makaki only revealing his illness after he had known the couple and their beautiful daughter for over a year.

Cancer was a deadly viscous enemy and the old man had fought harder than many Shinobi Ibiki had seen on missions, but sadly the time had come, and he had known it. He had asked to join the Morino's for dinner, talking and playing with Kaida all evening, his goodbye hesitant and the cuddle and kiss given to Kaida so loving that even Ibiki had stopped for a second, listening to the old man with labouring breaths tell his daughter to behave and felt a sense of finality. When Sakura had knocked on the door and gotten no answer this morning she used the key Mr. Makaki had given them and found the man lying in his bed, his heart had been unable to take the strain on his body any longer.

His Hellcat had been in tears, Ibiki himself solemn, both waiting until the evening to tell their little Angel who now shed tears and tears for the man she had begun to call Grandfather.

"Even though isn't here he's still looking out for you, watching you." Sakura consoled kneeling in front of Ibiki and rubbing Kaida's back.

"I wan him back!"

Heart wrenching at their sobbing daughter Sakura wiped her own tears. "I know Angel, but was very sick and in pain. Kami took him to heaven and he's not in pain anymore."

"I didn't wan him t' go!"

"He's in heaven now Angel with all his friends and his wife and his family and you'll see him again someday, when you go to heaven."

"Will you go to heaven Mommy? Will Daddy?"

"If you're good you go to heaven Angel." Ibiki grunted, nearly choking as Kaida screamed and grabbed him by the throat in a tight hug, making Sakura yelp as she grabbed pink locks in her hands and pulled Sakura into her hug crying out loudly.

"I don't wan you t'go! I don't you to die!

You're not going to die!

Your not YOUR NOT!"

"Shush Angel, we're not dying! It's okay shush."

Sakura and Ibkiki quickly hugged and kissed Kaida, promising her they weren't dying and that everything was okay, finally the little girl started to calm down, hiccupping and then lightly dozing. Just as Ibiki and Sakura thought she was asleep she open emerald eyes and grabbed them both.

"Your not leaving me?"

"No Angel we're not."

"Prowmise, not goin' away."

"We promise Angel."

Satisfied with their answer the little girl allowed them to tuck her into bed, kissing and telling her they loved her. Ibiki quietly telling the next story from the book – that had taken months to find, there was only one book both he and Gaara approved of and didn't find too sappy, the original Grimm Brother's tale, death and torture included.

As they stood and left the room, their Little Angel's words struck them dumb, leaving them looking back at her in disbelief that would slowly in an hour or two morph into amusement.

"Dats means you can't go on missions either."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_This little conversation was spoken although I've changed it a bit between my aunt and her 4 year old daughter when their neighbour died, her Mom promised she wasn't leaving to go to heaven and then the next day my cousin said she couldn't go to the pub with her sisters when she promised she wouldn't leave her lol._

_Their neighbour did die of cancer and I found myself crying as I wrote this, in the last three months two of my neighbours died of cancer, one was a grandfather, the other like an uncle so as I said it a vicious deadly opponent, and after my other neighbour died nearly two weeks ago now I remembered this and thought it was a bit of humor in a sad situation._

_I updated Tell Them and have started the next chapter._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


	17. Chapter 17

I have no rights to Naruto.

Enjoy. X x

x-x

x-x

He strutted in as if he owned the place and being the Raikage's son Kaida guessed that was understandable, but he was no child like her cousins, each pampered and doted on like the eight year olds they were, but from the first day Uncle Naruto had made sure they would not be spoiled. Wren and Squirrel said it was the same for all her cousins – all the children of the Rookie 12, they were given anything they wanted within reason ; as rewards, gifts or when earned but not a single one of them had been allowed to get away with anything.

Eyeing him from head to toe Kaida felt like shivering in disgust, how much of him had been real, how much an act, was she simply that easy to fool. It galled her to admit but her Dad was right, it hadn't been 'he's with my daughter I hate him' attitude at al mostly.

Dark skinned and tall Zou drew the eyes, the saddened face he wore deepening when he saw her sitting in the middle of the restaurant, eyes frowning at her position, she always sat with the wall to her back.

Flicking her hair back Kaida, swallowed and blinked the tears from her eyes as he sat before her, lower lip trembling as she spoke quietly. "You got my letter?"

He nodded. "Look Angel, I'm sorry, really but it's political-"

Kaida smiled sadly and gave a short exasperated laugh. "I understand politics."

He smiled back at her, shoulders relaxing as the lines in his forehead instantly disappeared. Turning to the side Kaida beckoned and smiled at the waitress who came and set down a battered but beautiful tea set.

"No one else read the letter?"

It took Zou a minute to hear the question, as always when Kaida performed the tea making ceremony it was enthralling, thought by one of her aunts she still added her own quirk, a single grain of rice soaked in a special solution to identify any poisons. She didn't need to do it but for many clients the visual was more comforting than the spoken word.

"Just me Angel, I knew it would be personal."

She hummed in reply and poured the tea, gently blowing to cool it and adding a spice before she handed it to him with a nod of her head. Sipping Zou savoured the taste watching as she simply sipped hers, startling green eyes catching his, guilt rising until he spoke.

"A new flavour?"

"Indeed."

With a sigh Zou looked at his watch and swallowed his remaining tea, better to get this done. "I am sorry Angel, really I am but there's nothing I can do. It's all arranged has been for weeks, I came home and got the duty talk and for the country bit. I can't-"

Kaida held up her hand and smiled, the flash of canines suddenly reminding Zou of a tiger, it happened so quickly that he shook his head seeing before him the beautiful young woman who spoke softly.

"Thirteen months."

She watched as his brow creased, leaning back in her chair and idly played with the rim of her teacup.

"Thirteen? We were only together for three months." The confusion was kinda cute Kaida thought before she hardened her heart her voice light as she replied. No one would make a fool out of her.

"I understand politics, very well in fact and I know exactly how long marriages can take to arrange. Yours has been arranged for thirteen months."

The shock on his face was genuine but the widening of his eyes was not shock but fear and perhaps anger. He opened his mouth, closed it and when Kaida reached out and poured another cup of tea he took it and drank steadily. She saw it in his eyes, she saw his decision and all guilt or sorrow faded, replaced with determination.

"Thirteen? I didn't know Angel. Oh Kami I'm sorry Angel. . what you must think."

Kaida nearly laughed, laughed at him and laughed at herself. Anger was there bubbling up but that had been dealt with. Sighing she tutted and raising her hand wagged her finger at the perplexed Zou, enjoying the way his eyes widened as she let her voice get playful.

"Zou,Zou, Zou. You've been a naughty boy. Toying with my heart, playing me and that poor poor girl you're marrying like fools. Tut tut. Bold Zou, bad puppy."

His eyes had widened and behind his eyes she could see what he was thinking. _She is insane- just like the rest of her family. _She let her lips curve and licked them in a move Aunt Rizzo had made her practice for months, drawing Zou's eyes she nipped them and lowering her voice threw in every ounce of sex and provocativeness she could.

"Naughty boys should be punished, and you would be,ohh can you imagine the fun, all the things I could do to you." She licked her lips and slowly drew her hand up to flick her hair, catching his gaze as she leaned forward. "I could make you scream Zou; you would cry and beg, never feeling the like of it before or ever again."

It was barely a whisper yet she knew she had him, the sex was there in his eyes and in the obvious way he squirmed in his chair.

Kaida laughed, a laugh that had all looking at her. Her eyes turned hard and her voice was steel as she spoke. "But you deserve something else entirely. You are marrying your childhood sweetheart. Thirteen months ago you got on bended knee and proposed, spent six months organising the wedding and then both came to a mutual agreement to have one last fling – to play. You came to Konoha, met me and started to date me- your fling before married life."

The bar had become silent, all the customers watching the drama, a jilted and cheated lover accusing the other was always entertaining but this was more. This was the Raikage's son and a beautiful foreign woman, intrigue and mystery, customers and workers were riveted.

Sweat had broken out on his forehead; wiping it Zou leaned back and sighed. "It wasn't like that at all Angel."

Kaida laughed harshly, opened her mouth but shut it and tilting her let him speak.

"Well it was." He tried to take her hands but at her raised eyebrow held his hands up in defeat and spoke. So endearingly and genuinely. "I didn't think I would meet you, our first date I had no clue who you were, I enjoyed our time and Kami yes I got a fright when I found out who your parents were but it didn't matter, you – you did. I fell for you, Kami Angel you're beautiful, and smart and funny and so dedicated." He gulped nervously meeting her eyes intently. "I was falling in love Angel, with you."

Kaida smiled at him, oh Kami it had been beautiful. "Oh Zou, that was beautiful." He smiled and she smirked. "Such beautiful bullshit." She raised her hands and started to clap him in admiration, laughing when a few women joined her and laughed at the amazed expression on Zou's face.

"Angel-"

"My name is Morino Kaida; you have no right or privilege to call me anything but Morino-san from now on." Kaida's voice was harsh, a sword piercing expertly as shocked horror went through the bar and Zou sat up straight, warning signals flashing in his brain.

"You lied to me, for three months. The lucky thing is the Raikage seemed to think you had informed me of the truth."

"I can explain-"

Kaida silenced him with a look, tilting her head and looking him over like he was her prey.

"I don't want an explanation. "

Silence descended and looking at the tea set Kaida lifted the pot and poured the remains on to the floor as she spoke.

"The new flavour I added to your tea was a drug I spent the last two months creating; I am the only one with an antidote. On its own its harmless but mix it with a specific everyday compound like the one I had soaked you letter in it caused a very specific reaction. Impotence."

She let it sink in.

"More specifically the inability to attain an erection. It does wear off on its own, in six months give or take, maybe more considering how much you drank but once it's in your system it's there for good and if you come in contact with that compoun well it happens again."

The men were cringing in sympathy while more than one woman was wondering how to get Kaida's drug, in the quiet whispering Kaida watched Zou, and finally saw the anger rising in his dark eyes.

"You little bitch, you-"

"Morino. I am a Morino. You were warned of the consequences with messing with me, pity you forgot." Kaida bit out, letting her own anger surface as Zou spit back.

"Throwing a tantrum wasn't enough you had to ruin my wedding you bitch."

"I ruined nothing, every woman in this bar and man has heard what you have done and what I have done to you, you brought this on yourself. In fact you should be thanking me, you little fiancé isn't as sweet as you think and what she could give you next week on your wedding night definitely wouldn't be."

At this Zou faltered, she had promised that there had been no one – not that way, but Angel wasn't one for lies. Catching his indecision Kaida continued her voice mocking and hard.

"And no don't bother changing the date, it's impossible, too many political and security hassle and if you d well how can you know what compound will set off the drug again."

With a wide smile Kaida pushed away from the table and stood to her full height revealing the tight nature of her clothing, hip cocked to the side as she moved to the side and clapped Zou on the shoulder, as she would any of her fellow Shinobi in mocking commiseration/congratulations.

"Enjoy your wedding night."

Furious whispers broke out and without a backward glance she walked out of the bar and let the door swing closed, head high she walked one foot in front of the other, senses on alert but half out of it. She ignored the admiring cat calls and hollers making her way to her hotel and up the stairs into her room. Reaching the door she sighed heavily unsurprised when it opened without her touching it to reveal the concerned face of Seko and Juca.

"Angel?"

Wearily she pushed past them and without care shed her clothes grabbing a large t-shirt she had stolen from one of them. Stunned at the bare skin both boys shifted nervously when she turned to face them, inching back when green eyes searched theirs they inwardly sighed in relief when Angel stepped forward and hugged them one after another.

"Thank you for not interfering."

"We don't have a death wish Angel."

She laughed with them, but hers was softer and sadder. "Didn't stop you from following me. You saw?"

"We heard." Seko admitted.

"It was genius." Juca crowed rubbing her arm as he suddenly frowned and panicked. "Promise to never use it on us!"

"Depends on what you do." With a shrug Kaida turned and sat on the bed. "Does Dad or Mam know?"

"Not yet but they'll hear."

"Yeah."

Exchanging worried glances Seko and Juca moved at once and pulled Kaida into a loving hug, catching her tears as she cried and berated herself for a fool.

When she had first heard the truth she had trashed her room, visiting Uncle Ko and Aunt Rizzo the only reason others hadn't known, her anger had been awful and after she had finally calmed down from wanting to skin, eviscerate, dismember and castrate Zou she had realised what she had to do. Pure and utter vengeance, humiliate and mortify him. Uncle Ko had helped her get her information and Aunt Rizzo her seduction. When she had gone home she had lied so well no one had copped it, they all thought it was just some fun and she had always knew about the marriage, it had hurt and her vengeance keep her going.

And the saying was true, it was sweet.

But she had been such a fool, he had strung her along and she had fallen for all of it. In the arms of Seko and Juca the two she loved and trusted beyond anything Kaida cried herself to sleep. Her first love gone and in true Morino style suffering for hurting her.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry it's been so long but I hope you like this and now with school over I hopefully will get more time. Can't wait to hear what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
